Wrong Impression
by Deathgeass
Summary: What people don't know about Sasuke is that he is a she and is also a fan girl. She is the number 1 fan girl of the one and only NARUTO! Join in Satsuki's journey and see how she gets her man. Naruto x Fem sasuke x OC (Naru x Fem sasu x OC) really small harem
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong Impression**

**Summary- **What people don't know about Sasuke is that he is a she and is also a fan girl. She is the number 1 fan girl of the one and only NARUTO! Join in Satsuki's journey and see how she gets her man.

**Story start**

It was an average day in Konoha, the village was full of people, busy with their jobs and what not. It was peaceful until… "HE"S LATE!" an annoying banshee shouted.

Training ground 7

"HE"S LATE!" a pink bit… girl said

"Why is it a surprise, he's always late" Sasuke said in cold emo voice

Sakura was looking at Sasuke with hearts all over the place. Sasuke turned around with a hn and ignored her. But in the inside he was scared he was scared that she was going to rape him while their sensei wasn't here. 'Where are they, I know that Kakashi is always late but where's Naruto' Sasuke was panicking in the inside.

Then all of a sudden a puff of smoke came. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was the only one there.

"Yo, how yo…" Kakashi was unable to finish until a bans… Sakura shouted "YOU' RE LATE!" those that were not ninja's all lost their ability to hear for a few hours.

"Hahaha sorry I was lost in the path of life" Kakashi said

Then Kakashi noticed that the unpredictable ninja wasn't here. And asked "Where's Naruto?"

"That Baka's probably sleeping in his house, I swear he should just give up being ninja he's useless." Sakura was ranting on about how Naruto was annoying that she didn't realize the hateful glares being sent by Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to say something but then Naruto came to the training grounds, and he looked away trying to hide his blush.

"NARUTO BAKA YOU'RE…" but she wasn't able to finish because Naruto was holding her by the neck and said "SHUT UP HOWLER MONKEY!"

Now everyone being shocked was an understatement Naruto of all people told Sakura the girl he was crushing to shut up and not only that called her a howler monkey.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke were trying not to laughing with the new name Sakura was given. But Kakashi composed himself and asked what was going on to Naruto all he got was a scoff and he left. Kakashi not wanting to waste anymore time from his porn just ignored him and told everyone to leave, that today was a day off.

Uchiha P.O.V.

I was glad that there was a day off but what I was more worried about was Naruto. 'Something seemed off about him other than the fact that he insulted Sakura and wasn't his hyperactive self' I thought. Then Sakura came and blocked my path and said

"Sasuke-kun let's go out, there's this new restaurant that opened I heard it has good food there."

"No, instead of asking me to a date can't you start training, you are the weakest in this team" I told her in a cold voice she was depressed and started ranting about how this was all Naruto's fault.

'GRRR stupid fan girls can't she sees that I don't want to go out with her, I mean I'm a girl for god's sake, and I do not do not roll that way. And stop bad mouthing Naruto-kun, I wish Naruto-kun would ask me out' I thought.

Yes Sasuke is a girl and her name is Satsuki and yes she likes Naruto after all Naruto is the same as her who understands what it's like to be alone. Although she knew what having a family is like, he didn't and wanted to help him. She even tried to tell him her secret that Sasuke doesn't exist and tell him her feelings. But she always freezes up and gets lost in his big bright blue eyes and end up calling him a dope and a weakling, which she cursed herself later for acting like that in front of him.

'All right time to go stalk … uhh escort Naruto to his house.' Satsuki thought

And yes she stalks naruto and does it better than hinata, and even getting rid of the mobs that went after him unlike a certain hyuga, also she hates hinata. One time Satsuki got irritated by hinata stalking Naruto she knocked her out and hung her in the class. And she was proud of it. And hinata is still alive to Satsuki's disappointment, but she's scared to go near Naruto now.

Satsuki was behind some buildings and watching Naruto, she looked at her surroundings in case there were any fan girls. She followed Naruto to the point where she waited for him to finish his 1 bowl of ramen which was odd since he ate like 72 bowls a day and she would know. And then she followed him to his broken apartment which she was sad that he had to live in that house all by himself.

'Don't worry Naruto-kun you won't be living there anymore, you'll be living with me soon and then we can have a family and be happy' Satsuki thought.

Then Satsuki had a disgusted feeling 'I CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT WHILE IN MY MALE FORM, NARUTO IS NOT LIKE THAT!' Satsuki kicked herself mentally for even thinking like that in her male form.

When Naruto went in his house she went to her house thinking how disgusted she was at her thoughts. Without realizing that a pair of sapphire eyes were watching her.

Naruto's P.O.V.

'Is that 'sasuke'? What's emo bastard doing here? Did he come to make fun of me or something?' Naruto thought as he looked at the retreating figure of 'sasuke'

"Almost feels like he was stalking me like hinata freak" Naruto said out loud

Yes Naruto realized hinata was stalking him. At first he thought it was good that at least one girl liked him but after like 4 years of stalking him he got irritated and avoided her at all cost, so he went to places that hinata would not follow her, like the men's only hot spring, but no matter where he went she kept stalking him, though there was that one time he had the whole day to himself with no stalker and he wondered why? That is until he went to the academy the next day and saw the reason hinata was tied up with a note that said "I am a pervert", since then Naruto was happy, whoever did that was his god or goddess since he doesn't know who his savoir was.

He also hates Hinata because she is from the hyuga clan. The hyuga clan showed no mercy to him when he was a child, they usually used their diseased eye to find his hiding spot and there crazy taijutsu. Not only that they used his prank he pulled on them as a means of treat to them and used that as an excuse to attack him.

"ahh whatever, that teme can do what he wants, I bet he just came here to try and take a technique from me to go on his stupid revenge." Naruto said out loud. Then went to the kitchen and made instant ramen. When he finished he threw the cup somewhere and went to his bed and went to sleep.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Satsuki woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She didn't want to wake up until she saw her Naruto plushie she made. She shot up from the bed and ran to get dressed. She wanted to go early so that she could greet Naruto like she always does. She had a hard time choosing which clothes she should wear that would make Naruto notice her. There was a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol and then there was the orange one that had the Uchiha symbol in the back and two spirals on the sleeves. 'I know Naruto likes orange but then people will know that I'm a girl and then there's a chance that I'll get fan boys and then….' Satsuki' thoughts were going to what Naruto would say.

'_You disgust me Satsuki' Naruto leaving her surrounded by fan boys. _"NOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTO KUN" Satsuki shouted. She then looks around 'I'm glad that wasn't real.' Satsuki thought to herself as she wipes the sweat of her forehead. She then chooses to wear the blue shirt she always wears. And eats and runs to the training ground hoping/praying she bumps into Naruto and then suddenly falls in love, like in romance novels. Realizing that she was in her male form, berated herself for thinking like that.

Satsuki got to the training ground dejected because she didn't bump into Naruto. She then goes to the tree that she always uses to relax and wait for pervert, howler monkey giggling at the new name for Sakura and her orange prince. She then fell asleep thinking about hers and Naruto's wedding, then they held hands walking out the church, then walking faster than running and then suddenly Satsuki was beating but a random guy and then shouted "I WIN!" with raising two hands in the air. **(Yeah got that from Bleach)** she looked around and saw Naruto in the center of the field looking at her like she was crazy then she realized that she yelled and started to blush deep and screamed "kyaa" and ran behind the tree to hide her self from humiliating herself even more.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I woke up and grabbed a cup of ramen and drank a glass of milk from a brand new milk container I got yesterday. I got my awesome jumpsuit and weapons and went to the training ground to meet with the team. While I was walking down the streets I saw everyone glaring at me. This always happens, and I'm starting to get annoyed. So I glare back at them. Which got me surprised, since they looked in the other direction with a scared expression? I smirked 'Ha good look away things are going to change around here.' I thought. When I arrived at the training ground I saw Sasuke sleeping which was a surprise since every time I come here I see him train. 'Guess he didn't get any sleep.' And then suddenly Sasuke shouted "I WIN!" which by the way scared shit out of me. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was blushing when he was looking at me, and then said 'kyaa' which by the way sounded like a girl and then ran behind the tree.

However the fact that he said he won I can make an assumption that he was dreaming about killing his brother. But then another thought 'if he did dream about that why did he get embarrassed?'

'Whatever it doesn't concern me anymore.' I thought and then I started to my daily stretches and since Kakashi sensei will be late.

**Satsuki P.O.V.**

I see Naruto start doing his daily stretches. 'He looks dreamy' I thought then snapped out of it when I felt drool coming out of my mouth. I wiped my drool off and continued to watch. But then a pink haired howler monkey (laughing at the name HAHAHAHA-Satsuki) blocked my view. I was pissed. 'This bitch was disturbing my show. And it was getting to the good part.' I was crying in my mind. I looked at the howler monkey, still laughing, with a glare that spelt death and apparently she didn't get the message.

"SAKURA PLEASE STOP BOTHERING ME AND, NO I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" I shouted.

Sakura looked sad which I didn't care at all and then she looked angry and shouted "WHY? WHY WON'T YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME? WHAT IS THE REASON TELL ME?"

I was taken aback by what she said but recovered and said "I like someone, and that person is very special to me."

"HA I bet it's a guy isn't it" Naruto said. Which made me blush because, it was true. Sakura looked at me and looked like she was crushed. Which if I had to guess is that she was shocked I liked someone. Naruto then stopped laughing which actually caught my attention.

"Hey teme you aren't denying what I said." Naruto pointed out. Which surprised me since I was staring at Naruto at that time. "Hey? Why are you staring at me for?" Naruto started to look panicked and scared that I was staring at him. "Hey quit it! It's creeping me out." Naruto said again but I ignored him all I want to do is stare at him and maybe some other stuff 'Cross that I WANT to do other stuff' I blushed at my thoughts.

"Hey Sasuke I'm sorry that I said that so stop staring" Naruto apologized which surprised even sakura since he never apologizes to me.

Just then Kakashi sensei came and said a simple yo and we started our training. But I still continued to stare at Naruto-kun.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I still feel Sasuke staring at me. Which is creeping me out what is with him I mean yea I made fun of his sexuality but still the way he's staring at me makes what I said true. I suddenly tripped while jogging and got a scolding from Kakashi saying I need to concentrate. Kakashi then goes to Sasuke and trains him. 'Why is it that me and sakura have to be stuck with jogging exercises while the teme gets to learn new jutsus. Especially when he's unfit way more than me.'

"**Well dah kit he's playing favorites, he cleary wants to train only the Uchiha brat and leave you to do whatever you Naruto's do." **a demonic voice said in his mind.

'Yeah whatever I wonder when we're going to go outside of konoha? Do you know kyuu-chan' I said and asked kyuubi.

"**At the rate you guys are going 1 year. If and I say IF you get the pink banshee out of her fan girl mode and get the stick out of the Uchiha brats ass and possibly beat the crap out of pervert there the maybe in 7 months." Kyuubi said.**

'Looks like I have to do everything huh?' I asked

"**Yep Pretty much." Kyuubi said.**

While I was jogging I remembered how I met kyuubi. It was a after the team meeting and I was running to ichirakus to get something to eat. Since I was really hungry I took a short cut. But it turns out someone this some construction and put a wall there. And I crashed head on. After that I was in my mindscape and saw kyuubi. Kyuubi was yelling out how I should bow down and what not. But ignored it and kyuubi got so pissed that she putcraazy pictures in my head. By the way that's why I was pissed that and yelled at sakura. And oh yeah kyuubi's a female turns out after I found that out I was cautious around every females well not really I didn't care about the fan girls. After that me and kyuubi came to an agreement that I borrow some of her chakra and she gets to see what I see and hear what I hear.

I was suddenly punched out of my memories. I looked for the culprit and saw it was sakura. I was about to yell at her when she started to fawn over teme again. 'did she forget what he said to her before?' I asked to no one in particular but kyuubi answered anyway.

"**She's really a retard and she's supposed to be the brains of this team. I feel sorry for you kit I really do and that saying something."**

'Ha haha very funny' I though and answered sarcastically.

It seemed that we were going to the hokage tower to get a mission. Which I already know that we are going to get another c rank. When we went in we went directly to the hokage and standing front of him. Kakashi sensei was asking for a mission. When jiji said that the demon cat needed to be retrieved. Both me kyuubi hated that mission. That cat was so annoying that it took everything I had to prevent going kyuubi to kill it. 'And people call me a demon. Try catching that cat and people will probably start calling angel or something.' I thought sarcastically

"**You got that right kit." **Kyuubi was puffing her cheeks out. Which was cute.

When jiji was asking if we agreed to the mission I exploded "NO WAY! NOT EVEN IN HELL! GIVE US SOMETHING BETTER AND NOT TO CHASE THAT DEMON CAT ANYMORE! YOU KNOW IT TOOK EVERYTHING I HAD TO TRY AND NOT KILL IT!"

Everyone was shocked except Kakashi he was too busy reading porn. Then iruka started talking about misson rank which I blocked out and looked around and saw sakura look pissed at me and saw teme looking at me like I was cool or something. Though his body and face didn't say it but his eyes did.

Jiji then asked Kakashi if we were ready and he said yes.

"Alright then looks like you'll be getting your first c rank mission." Jiji said.

"You can't be serious hokage sama." Iruka said.

"I am and they do need to be experienced so it's alright." Jiji said

"but…" iruka was interrupted

"No more iruka they will be doing a c rank and that's final." Jiji said in his hokage voice.

"Yes hokage sama" iruka said while looking down.

"Now bring in the client please." Jiji said.

Later an old man with a sake bottle can in and looked at us. "So a buch of kids are going to be protecting me. I paid a lot of money and I get a bunch of brats. And that midget over there looks like he could get killed any minute." The old geezer said.

I started to laugh only to realize that he was talking about me. I was about kill him until Kakashi held me back. And saying something about killing the client will be bad and I won't get my pay check.

I huffed and looked away not paying attention to the geezers introduction and was talking to kyuu about what techniques she was going to teach me.

When everything was over Kakashi told us to go and pack and rest for tomorrow. I left through the window since I wanted get out as fast as I can go.

When I arrived at my busted up apartment I went to pack. When I finished I ate some cup noodles and went to bed to start on my training with kyuu sensei.

Next morning

I woke up and got ready and went to the gates to wait for the Kakashi, howler monkey and teme.

**Satsuki P.O.V.**

I woke up and wore what I usually wore but this time I packed some girly clothing incase I decide to tell Naruto-kun my secret. When Naruto came to my mind I thought about yesterday how he was so cool and how he stood up to the hokage and demanded a c rank. "KYAA" I screamed. I couldn't wait any longer I wanted to go and see if Naruto- kun was at the gates waiting. I quickly put some cupped ramen incase Naruto-kun forgets or runs out; I'll be there and save his day. _"Thanks Satsuki- chan you really saved me." Naruto says " really" I asked "yup but do you know what I want more than ramen?" Naruto said. "No what?" I asked hoping what I think he was going to say. "You" he suddenly grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips_

When I was out of my fantasy I look and saw I was kissing my Naruto plushie. "Oh phoey I thought it was real." I said to myself. I then grabbed my backpack and put the genjutsu on and went to the gates still feeling dejected that I didn't get kiss Naruto kun. When I got to the gate I saw Naruto was there already waiting. When got there he was ignoring me like always. I'm planning on changing that when we go to wave. The sakura cam and then Kakashi came with the bridge builder which shocked everyone of us that he didn't come late this tme. Then Naruto- kun shouted "JOURNEY START" I had to hold back a giggle. And with that we left on out first c rank. And I was still coming with a plan to be Naruto's first.

**To be continued.**

**I Just want to see how many people read and like and comment on this. And please comment. By the way I wrote this long time ago like in summer but I got so obsessed in reading other fanfictions that I left it half finished. Now just finished and oh yeah since the exams are coming up I won't be writing for a while but will write more after the exams end.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong impression Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

_When got there he was ignoring me like always. I'm planning on changing that when we go to wave. The sakura cam and then Kakashi came with the bridge builder which shocked everyone of us that he didn't come late this tme. Then Naruto- kun shouted "JOURNEY START" I had to hold back a giggle. And with that we left on out first c rank. And I was still coming with a plan to be Naruto's first._

**Story start**

**Satsuki's P.O.V.**

The first few hours of the journey were boring. All we did was walk and listen to the old geezer talk about how he's a super bridge builder, Kakashi's perverted giggling, and Sakura's banshee yells. But what surprised me during the trip was that Naruto wasn't talking or yelling out his catch phrase 'BELIEVE IT!' I then look at Naruto and see him staring blankly. He wasn't paying attention to anything. Which to me looked hot. When I looked at him again his face scrunched up and all of a sudden Naruto was grinning like a madman. "SO HOT!" I shouted. It was quite for a short time and saw everyone look at me. Which embarrassed me but I let out a 'hn' and kept walking. Howler monkey look at me with hearts coming out of her. Naruto was looking at me like I was crazy. And kakashi and tazuna were doing what they did before.

Another few minutes passed and I was bored as hell. I wanted some action so I could impress Naruto! In my head I was depressed since I'm 'sasuke' now I can't show any emotion because right now I'm the emo king. I was more depressed at that. Then I suddenly heard Naruto laughing. I turned around and saw that Naruto was jumping in a puddle.

"HAHAHA, this is fun!" Naruto shouts. He then suddenly started stomping the puddle. I so badly wanted to join him. 'NO! I'm the emo king I need to keep this up until I'm jonin or I get engaged to Naruto-kun.' I blushed at the last thought 'engaged to Naruto' I thought. Then Sakura started yelling at Naruto foir being unprofessional 'Please you howler monkey. If anyones unprofessional it's you and pervert sensei. AND HOW DARE YOU STOP NARUTO-KUNS LAUGHTER YOU BITCH!' I thought.

Naruto looked like he was about to kill sakura but suddenly the pond Naruto was dancing on was in smoke and a chain came out directly towards kakashi. The chain surrounded kakashi and he was in pieces. Kakashi had just died. 'Good thing too now all that's left is howler monkey and team 7 will only be me and naruto'

I quickly went in front of tazuna protecting him. The smoke diminishes revealing two ninjas wearing gas masks.

"One down" One of the two ninja's said "Four to go" the other said.

I looked around and saw sakura trembling. I then looked around where Naruto was before and he was gone. I then looked looked at the enemy ninjas. They were knocked out and were beside Naruto. When I looked at Naruto he was glaring at the enmy with red eyes. But what caught my attention was the wound on his hand.

"NARUTO!"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

The walk was boring. I would have died of boredom if kyuu-chan wasn't in me. Tazuna's was gloating, kakashi was giving out perverted giggling, sakura was doing her howler calls and teme was staring at me.

"**I think 'he' likes you" **Kyuubi said suddenly

'WHAT? What makes you think that?!'

"**He's been staring at you all his life you know"**

'Even if that's true, there's a logical explanation for that.' I said trying to reason.

"**Yeah 'He' likes you" **'NO! HE'S! probably trying to find a chance to get my techniques or the council told him to kill me' is said blurting out every possible reason teme was staring at me.

"**Whatever let's you sleep at night"** kyuubi said.

I was about to counter until I saw a puddle. **"That's a genjutsu, watch out" **Kyuu-chan warned me.

I grinned; I think my face almost split. I thought of taking a leek. This way I can get the teams attention, and show them that the puddle was a genjustsu and I can humiliate whoever is in that genjutsu. But then suddenly thoughts of teme and howler monkey making fun of him for peeing in the middle of the road and that would give the council the right to revoking my ninja license. 'I guess I'll humiliate them another way. But what?' I thought scrunching my face.

"**Why not use them as a trampoline?" **Kyuu-chan recommended

I thought about it. 'Great idea!' I shouted in my mind. Unknown to me I had a face splitting grin plastered on my face. I was broken out of my thoughts when Sasuke shouted "SO HOT!"

'What the hell is wrong with him?' I heard kyuubi laugh. 'Why are you laughing?'

"**Because you're an idiot, that's why" **

'What's that supposed to mean'

"**You'll find out soon or maybe later" **Kyuubi said

'Whatever' I replied. We finally reached the genjutsu puddle. Sasuke and sakura didn't notice it. But Kakashi did, but apparently decided not to tell us or signal us that there is a genjutsu.

'I swear I'm going to die if I'm with them' I thought

"**You got that right! But luckily you have me" **Kyuubi said while using both thumbs to point at herself.

I gave a small chuckle at that. But it was time I put my plan into action. I started to jump on the puddle "HAHAHA, This is so fun" I shouted. It was actually fun. But that fun did not last long because Howler monkey came and started to berate me, saying how I'm unprofessional and what not. If only I could kill her just by looking at her than the world would be safe from this embarrassment. I then ignored her and started walking away from her. She followed just to keep up her yelling to impress her _Sasuke-kun_. I heard kyuubi snicker at that part which is annoying me since she knows something that I don't.

Then suddenly the puddle blew up and chains came out of it going around Kakashi-sensei. At that moment Kakashi died. Their next target was me obviously for the stomping. However thanks to a little of kyuu-chans chakra I was able to dodge the chains. When they were taking the chains back I used that moment to attack. I was infront of the guy on my right and punched him in the stomach and knocked him out, I then went to the other guy and tried to punch him only to get slashed by his kunai. I winced but ignored it since kyuu-chan can heal me. And knocked him out by kicking him in his private area. When he crouched down at the pain I used my elbow to hit the back of his neck. And knocking the bastard out.

"**Good job on your first real fight kit. I'm proud" **kyuu said.

'Thanks kyuu-chan, but I thought it was going to be more thrilled, but I don't feel anything.' I replied to kyuubi.

"**Well whatever, tie them up. Oh and something is messed up about this mission." **Kyuu said in a serious tone.

'What do you mean?' I asked/thought confused

"**What I mean is on a c-rank you would usually fight bandits not ninjas especially not two c-rank chunin nukenins from kiri." **Kyuubi said.

I was confused but I followed what kyuu-chan told me to do, and tie them up. Only if I knew where put my ninja wire. I was glaring at the defeated ninjas in case they pull something to escape.

"NARUTO!"

I heard Sasuke scream my name. And I turned to him looking at him wandering why he screamed or actually screamed like how a girl screams when she is afraid. **(AN: NOT BEING SEXEST I'm ACTUALLY SCARED OF GIRLS SO PLEASE DON"T KILL ME) **Not that I would know since I cut myself from the female population after what kyuu-chan showed me. I shuddered just remembering it.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Sasuke held my hands examining my wound.

"Naruto we need to heal this before you bleed to death" Sasuke nearly shouted.

Then Kakashi came out of his hiding spot with his porn book. "Good job guys you did great"

I scoffed at that 'I did all the work'

"Kakashi –sensei Naruto is bleeding" Sasuke shouted

'Did he just say 'Naruto'and not 'dope'!" I was shocked.

"**Told you kit, 'he' likes you" **I heard kyuubi said.

'NO! That's not possible we're both guys and I do not roll that way! And besides he's obsessed with reviving his clan and he can't do that with a guy so HA!'

I heard kyubi sign **"Well whatever, like I said whatever makes you sleep at night." **Kyuubi said.

I was about to counter but was brought back to reality as Sasuke was shaking me. "What do want teme" I said. I saw that Sasuke gave a saddened look but he quickly covered it up.

"The kunai that slashed you had poison and we need to go back to the village to heal you" Sasuke said.

"What! Hell no I'm not going back" I shouted.

This it was Kakashi who spoke "Well if we don't you're going to die." I felt Sasuke stiffen at that. 'Maybe it has something to do with his clan's death.' Is what I thought when I felt Sasuke stiffen.

"Naruto you're always slowing us down no matter what we do, that's why you're unfit to be a ninja so quit already. Cause all this team needs is me and Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with her howler monkey of a mouth.

I so badly wanted to kill this bitch! 'Remind me why did I have a crush on her?' I asked to no one in particular. **"I think you were drunk at that time" **Kyuubi said. 'Yeah I think you're right' I agreed with kyuubi.

"Listen here haruno the only one slowing us down is you were scared and couldn't even move to protect our client and Naruto was the one that defeated the enemy while what did you do nothing! Even I did something!" Sasuke yelled.

Me being surprise would be an understatement. Sasuke of all people is defending ME! I looked around just to be sure the world isn't ending and I pinched myself incase this was a dream. Which wasn't.

"B-but Sasuke-kun he was slowing you- us down." Sakura stuttered

"Shut up! Because of us Naruto was injured and there is a slight chance that he may die from the poison! So SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled.

'What. The. Hell is going on here' I asked myself. **"It's common for a lover to defend the person they love" kyuubi said.**

'I told you I don't roll that way!' I shouted **"That's true kit but what if 'he' rolls that way. Maybe 'he' has a crush on you" **kyuubi said.

'That's it just for that I'm not going to dream of killing the villager for a week.' I stated

"**WHAT! No you have its torture when you dream about ramen" **Kyuubi said frantically

'Whatever' I thought **"BUT…" **I cut her off.

Sasuke and sakura's fight was still going and it was getting irritated and I was getting a headache so I got kunai and stabbed my hand.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted.

"No matter what I will never go back you hear me not even if I'm trapped in room filled with poison dATTEBAYO!"

"That's good an all Naruto since you did get the poison out but you can still die from blood loss." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

I really did not know that I was panicking totally forgetting the kyuu –chan can heal me in a matter oif seconds.

"Hold still Naruto you're making the blood flow faster as you move" Kakashi said with a sign.

When I got out of my panic mode I saw Sasuke looking through his backpack. I was curious as to what he was looking for so I tried to look but what shocked me the most was… was… was Sasuke had panties and bra and dresses all stored in his backpack. I was shocked questions were popping in my head 'is sasuke a cross dresser? Did he steal those before we left? And why does one of the panties have my face one it?' my brain was overloading that I fainted. The last thing I heard was Sasuke shouting my name.

I woke up to the smell of oranges. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a boat under an unfinished bridge surrounded my mist, and my head on Sasuke's shoulder. 'WHAT!'

**Satsuki P.O.V.**

I saw Naruto-kun stab himself with a kunai which made him look so awesome. The suddenly Kakashi sensei said that Naruto-kun would die if we didn't stop the blood. I remembered that I carried bandages in case something was to happen to Naruto-kun so I was rummaging through my back pack. When I was looking for the bandages I realized I was looking through the wrong backpack 'This is my 'in case me and Naruto get it on' back pack. Huh I can't believe I made a stupid mistake.' I then heard a thump and saw Naruto-kun on floor I shouted "NARUTO!" I thought he died since he was bleeding a lot. I my mind was thinking of what my days are going to be without Naruto. 'No more goofy smile. No more chance of getting him to propose to me. And NO POSSIBLE WAY OF HAVING HIS KIDS' I shouted in my head 'NO NO this can't be happening this absolutely cannot be happening.

"Oh looks what happened Mr. great ninja" Kakashi said in a calm tone.

'This bastard how can he be calm when Naruto is dying. This son of a …' but wasn't able to finish my sentence for two reasons 1. I had to be lady like or else Naruto kun will never go out with me. 2. Kakashi broke be of my sentence.

"Looks like he fainted oh do any of you have bandages?" Kakashi said

Sakura shook her head in no manner. And when Kakashi looked at me I hurriedly went through my ninja bag and finally found the bandage. I gave them to Kakashi. I looked at Naruto the whole time I was just glad he fainted and not die. 'Thank kami. If he really did die I would have resurrected the kyuubi destroyed the kiri for killing my future husband and possibly destroy konoha for how they treated him' thought.

"So who would like to carry Naruto all the way to home?" Kakashi said I was confused why home aren't we going to go to wave and protect mister drunk here. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"Well it seems that this mission has turned from a c rank to a b rank."Kakashi answered.

But then tazuna begged them he needed their help and not to go. Kakashi then asked why he lied about the mission rank. And then tazuna explained his story about how this gato person was ruining their lives and what not I don't know what he said since I was looking at Naruto – kun the whole time. 'His face is so beautiful when he sleeps. And those whiskers kawaii.' But I was disturbed in my Naruto time by Kakashi.

"So Sasuke do you want to continue or not?" he asked. I was about to refuse when I remembered that wave is in trouble and possibly I could impress Naruto-kun if I saved a country. So the onoly logical answer for me was "Yes".

Sakura agreed only because I was going which was pitiful. And due to Naruto's performance we took naruto's speech as a yes and we headed to wave.

The question on who was going to carry Naruto came up again. I raised my hand since I know that the client isn't supposed to do any work, sakura is too weak and Kakashi was going to drag him because he could be like those bastard in the village not carrying about Naruto and he was going to be busy reading porn. I was the happiest girl in the world right now because I was carrying Naruto on my back. His head in my neck area, his was breathing on my neck it took everything I had to stop myself from taking all of my and his clothes of and have kids right there and then. But I was reminded that I was in my emo self so I had to act like I hated the idea.

We walked some more until we came to a lake where there was a boat waiting for us. We got on it was sailing across the water. Naruto was sleeping on my shoulders. It was dream come true. In my head I was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen. And then I felt Naruto wake up he had shock written all over his face. Which was cute cause it made him look like a fox kit.

"WHAT"S GOING ON?!" Naruto shouted. Then the guy who was paddling the boat told him to be quiet or gato will hear us. In my mind I was pissed at this bastard. 'No one and I mean no one tells Naruto-kun to stay quiet. He can be as loud as he wants.' I was thinking of many, many ways to kill this guy. I then noticed that Kakashi was explaining everything to Naruto-kun which seemed like he understood. When we finally reached land the guy in the boat said his goodbyes we were off. The fog in the area was getting thick which gave me an idea of kid napping Naruto-kun and having my ways with. I was glad that the fog was there because I couldn't stop my blush from appearing. And then suddenly Naruto threw a kunai at the bushes stating someone was there. When we looked at what was behind the bush it was a white rabbit. This confused me since well white rabbits only appear in winter. But I was cut out of my thoughts when sakura was berating Naruto-kun. I was about go to her and kill her when Kakashi told us to get down which I did since I saw him push tazuna and sakura down. When Kakashi told us to get up I saw a giant blade stuck to a tree with a man on top of it.

"Zabuza momoichi the demon of the mist" I heard Kakashi say. "Sharingan no Kakashi, I can see why the demon brothers lost." He said. Which pissed me off since it was Naruto-kun who beat them. Then they were talking about how zabuza killed his entire class to become a genin and which organs he should cut off and the we finally see kakashi's face just joking I wish though but no we saw Kakashi's other left eye which had a shringan in it. 'How does he have a sharingan he's not an Uchiha.' I thought.

**(AN: The fight is just like in the anime and manga but Naruto doesn't try to run away it sakura tried to run away until Kakashi told them to guard tazuna.)**

When the fight finished and the hunter nin took zabuza's body I helped Naruto-kun carry Kakashi to tazuna's house. When we finally arrived there tazuna's daughter opened the door. I saw how Naruto was looking at her. 'The way he looks at her. He should be looking at me like that!' shouted glaring at tazuna's daughter who is known as tsunami. When we went in we were greeted by kid who told us to go home. But before anyone could say anything he ran away. We finally put Kakashi down on a futon and went to rest ourselves. I was happy that I could relax after all that happened but I wanted to relax next Naruto. I dozed off dreaming about me and Naruto-kun and killing of tsunami.

It was two hours and I heard Naruto shouting Kakashi was a wake. We all gathered where Kakashi was lying down. He told us how zabuza was still alive which I was happy I wanted fight to prove to Naruto I am the only women who disserves him. Bu the tsunami interrupted and said dinner was ready. When we got to the table Naruto was complaining how the food wasn't ramen. I was about to get an instant cup ramen when Kakashi told him to eat what they offered and not complain which he complied too. I was pissed at Kakashi because him I couldn't be Naruto-kuns savior. When everyone finished the little brat who told us to go ran off. Naruto ran off to the bathroom to get a shower, sakura was practicing her howler calls with tazuna who seemed to want to hit her with his beer bottle. And Kakashi went to sleep. I was about to get changed when tsunami called me to follow her outside. 'I bet she's trying to get rid of her competition for Naruto kun's heart' I thought.

When we reached where she took me I was ready to get my kunai out and kill her.

"Sasuke- san you're a girl aren't you?" she said.

**And there you have it folks I'm back and here's chapter 2. Thank you for reading 'wrong impression' sorry I posted this late It was exam week for me and I think I failed all my exams so yeah anyway wait for chapter 3 to come next week hopefully of I'm not disturbed by anyone when I start writing.**

**And sorry that this story is a little too fast my apologizes and I do not mean to offend any girls who read this so please don't kill me.**

**And PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD COMMENT ON MY STORIES I DON'T CARE IF THEY NEGATIVE COMMENTS OR NOT JUST WRITE THEM!**


	3. AN SORRY!

AN: I'm sorry nut right now I have exams coming up and I need to study. So I won't be able to write anything.

And also I have an idea for a new fanfic. Naruto and yugioh gx cross over

Summary Naruto is banished by his village for bringing back Sasuke injured. Just after Naruto leaves Kakashi appears behind him and goes to another village called forbidden village. There kakashi trains Naruto for 2 years. Naruto is 15 years old and goes to Duel academy. There he meets real friends. Pairing: Naruto x Alexis x Juri (fem jaden (possibly))

Idea of duel academy.

Duel academy is not about cards. The duel monsters are summon creatures like the toads and slugs and snakes etc.

Not a weird idea is it?

Please PM me or review me if you think it's a good idea or not depending on it I might write it or not.

Thank you and please wish me luck in the exams!


	4. Chapter 3 rewrite

Wrong impression Chapter 3

**AN: For all those that think I hate Hinata I kind of do cause the only thing I like about her is her body which I hate myself for. And I also hate Sakura so yeah technically I hate all the konoha girls. Out off all the girls in Narto Koyuki, Sara, Mikoto, Kushina, young Tsunade, Naruko. **

**I don't own Naruto if I did duck but wouldn't exist.**

**Previous**

"Sasuke- san you're a girl aren't you?" she said.

**Story Start  
**

**Satsuki's P.O.V.**

'W-what how does she know?' I thought shocked that she found out. Thinking of possible clues that I may have given her. But my mind was drawing blank.

"H-how? I know I didn't leave any clues. And not even Kakashi who is a top ranked jonin knows my secret. Especially from meeting me in one day." I said scared.

"Hmmm so I was right I was drawing on a hunch I had." Was all Tsunami said.

I was shocked she just had a hunch and by me responding to her I gave her my secret.

"But still how did you come to that conclusion?" I said wanting to know how a civilian that isn't a ninja, hell she wasn't from a ninja village know my secret.

Tsunami looked at me before she answered. "Well when we first met you were glaring at me like you wanted to kill me when I looked at that orange boy. At first I thought you were angry at something but I didn't know what. Later through the day you were glaring at me every time I came to the room you and your teammates were in. but what gave it away was during lunch. You were sitting close to Naruto-san and each time you looked at Naruto-san you blushed. But when I came to give food, Naruto-san looked at me, you glared at me. And that's how I know you're a girl. And the expression you had looked like a girl in love. And I saw the clothes in your backpack." Tsunami said

I looked at her. 'I can't believe I left that many clues.' Then I realized that her observation could mean something else entirely "But wait couldn't that have meant that I'm homosexual?" I countered.

Tsunami was in a thinking position. "That's true but I have seen lots of girls that had the same expression as you and your expression looked similar or to tell the truth it looked like your pink haired teammate." Tsunami said.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT WHORE!" I shouted.

"Shhhh, the others will hear." Tsunami warned me.

I put my hands on my mouth. "Sorry." I whispered.

"So there has to be a story as to why you disguised yourself as a boy." Tsunami said.

I looked down and had a sad expression. "W-well you see I'm from the Uchiha clan and they have a strong dojutsu known as Sharingan. 5 years ago my brother massacred everyone except for me. I don't know why he did it, because all he said was that he was 'Testing his skills', he then put me in a genjutsu and I was knocked out. Hokage sama came and visited me and told me that my clan was killed and that I was the last one left nad because of that I had to get multiple wives due to the CRA. Now these banshee screeching fan girls follow me everywhere." I said.

Tsunami looked at me with sympathy. "So that's why you disguise yourself as a boy. This council doesn't bother you when you're a boy?" Tsunami asked.

"OH bothers me? They already have 30 marriage contracts ready when I'm 18 and I'm pretty sure it's increasing as we speak. Not only that I have fan girls everywhere I go. It doesn't help that my teammate is a fan girl. They even try to try to take a picture of me when I try take a shower sometimes they try to sneak in to take a shower with me. Just glad that Hokage-sama put those anti- fan girl traops in my compound. They get shocked with 1000 volts of electricity." I said smiling evilly. Tsunami shivered at my smile.

And she looked like she was thinking. I bet that she was thinking about the traps and was feeling sorry for the fan girls. I have no clue why she would and I didn't really care all I cared was that I didn't have to take a shower in my male form anymore.

"Don't you feel sorry for them?" Tsunami asked.

I looked at her in disbelieved. Me feel sorry for fan girls. They are an embarrassment to kunoichis. All they do is fawn over the boy they like especially when said boy is actually a girl. And they don't take ninja training seriously. But then again I am a fan girl, the president and founder of the FNC, 'Foxy Naruto club'. But I at least take things seriously unlike howler monkey. I then looked at Tsunami.

"No, I don't. They are a disgrace to all kunoichis in the elemental country. All they care about is how they look, so they go on diets, when instead they should eat as much as they can to survive. Fan girls have little to no chakra which is proven by my worthless pink haired teammate. Unlike me of course." I stated.

"What do you mean 'Unlike you'?" Tsunami asked.

"I mean, that I am a fan girl but I know when to take my kunoichi job seriously and when to dream about my Naruto." I said with hearts in my eyes when I mentioned Naruto.

"Weelll I guess so." Tsunami said.

"And besides I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's are always better than others." I said.

Tsunami looked at me in a weird way. "Does that mean you're better than Naruto-san?" Tsunami asked.

I looked at Tsunami like she was crazy. There is no body better then Naruto-kun not even the yondaime could compare to him. But before I could counter Tsunami Sakura was banshee screaming my name.

"SASUKE-KUN COME HERE KAKASHI SENSEI IS AWAKE!" Sakura screeched.

I signed and looked at Tsunami. "No one is better than Naruto-kun." I said and left as Tsunami followed me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**(I will refer sasuke as satsuki unless people say 'his' name)**

"Hey teme what took you so long?" Naruto greeted Satsuki.

"Hn" Satsuki greeted back.

"So COOL!" Sakura banshee screamed.

When all members of team 7 sat down Kakashi put his book down and looked at them. "I believe that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said to his students.

Everyone was shocked. Tazuna had droped his beer bottle which shattered on the ground.

"T-that's not possible sensei. I mean you killed him and even checked if he had a pulse or not." Sakura said scared not wanting to fight Zabuza again.

"Remember the weapon the hunter nin used." Kakashi said.

"Yeah he used senbons. So?" Naruto asked.

"**Kit senbon needles are used for meical practice and not used for killing people." Kyuubi explained in Naruto's mind.**

Naruto's eyes were wide in realization. "It seems you understand Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"W-what are you guys talking about? What does Naruto baka understand?!" Sakura screamed.

'And she's supposed to be the smart one.' Thought Kakashi, Satsuki, Naruto and Kyuubi.

"What we mean is that the hunter nin that carried Zabuza's body away was a fake." Naruto said.

"How was he a fake?" Sakura said.

'Idiot' "Hunter nins cuts off the nukenins head off and burn the body no matter who their audience is. This because all they need is the head to keep the village secret intact." Kakashi explained.

"And not only that the weapon the hunter nin used is senbon needles which are usually used for acupuncture, paralyzing enemy or putting the enemy into a death like state temporarily." Naruto finished. Sakura was shocked that Naruto knew that. Satsuki was inwardly sparkling.

"HN I KNEW THAT! STOP TRYING TO ACT COOL NARUTO BAKA!" Sakura banshee screamed. Everyone signed 'Really this bitch is useless.' Everyone thought even Tsunami who just entered the room.

"Uno dinner will be in 10 minutes okay." Tsunami said while everyone nodded.

"How long do we have till he comes back?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him. "From the damage we gave him and the recovery process from a temporary death like state, two weeks." Kakashi said.

"Two weeks! How are we going to be able to face him? He was too strong!" Sakura banshee screamed.

Everyone was tired of listening to Sakura's Banshee screeched. Tazuna was tempted to throw his beer bottle at her head but he had to remind himself that they were helping him even the useless pink bitch.

"Don't worry next we'll be ready. We'll be training for two weeks. I'll think of a schedule for you guys to be ready for him and his helper." Kakashi said. Sakura and Satsuki was happy that to hear about the training but Naruto put on a neutral face.

'Yeah training the Uchiha.' Naruto thought.

"Hey BAKA WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE! AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT WE GET SOME TRAINING?" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

'What I would do to punch this bitch and pit her in her place.' Naruto thought.

"**Agreed!" **Kyuubi said nodding her head.

Naruto put on a fake smile followed by making his eye in a u shape and said "Of course I am howler monkey. Now if you'll excuse me I'm hungry and I would like some of Tsunami-chans delicious meals." And Naruto left the room where Sakura was restrained by Tazuna. Satsuki looked at Naruto with worry and Kakashi was back to his thoughts about his orange book.

During Dinner everyone was seated to at the table eating and having small talks with each other. Satsuki kept stealing glances at Naruto and Sakura kept stealing glances at Sasuke.

When dinner was finished they all went to their assigned bedrooms. Sakura sleeping with Tsunami. Kakashi in the living room. Tazuna and Inari in their own rooms and Satsuki and Naruto

Satsuki was happy that she was going sleep in the same room as Naruto. But she had another thing in her mind.

'YES YES! I'm away from the village no srupid old bats watching every move, no fan girls annoying for a date… currently. Today I'll reveal to Naruto-kun who I really am.' Satsuki thought.

"Uno Naruto I have something to tell y…o…u? YOU ALREADY FELL ASLEEP!" Satsuki yelled in Sasuke's voice seeing Naruto already in bed with a bubble coming out of his nose. Satsuki signed and went to sleep knowing there wasn't any use in try to do anything knowing that Naruto is a heavy sleeper.

**Next morning**

Everyone one woke up and was in the dining room waiting for breakfast. Sakura was asking 'Sasuke' out on a date and was being denied constantly. Kakashi was reading his porn and Tazuna was talking to Naruto about how cool he was and Naruto was ignoring Tazuna and talking to kyuubi.

"**Hey kit what do you think porn lover over there going to teach you?" **Kyuubi said.

'I don't know what he's going to teach, but knowing him probably a chakra control exercise considering everyone in the team has horrible chakra control. Well except for me!' Naruto said back

"**That's probably true considering he wants all the time in the world to read that orange book." **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah, anyway I think I'll be practicing that new technique you taught me the other day. Haven't really been training for 2 days now.' Naruto said.

"**Yeah that would be the best considering who your opponent will be. But be careful; remember the side effects of using it to much." **Kyuubi said concerned.

'Don't worry kyuu-chan I will.' Naruto said right back happy that someone was concerned for him.

But Narto was broken out off his thoughts when someone punched him. When he looked for the person it was none other than Sakura.

"BAKA, STOP ACTING LIKE SASUKE-KUN, AND BECAUSE OF YOU SASUKE-KUN WON'T GO OUT WITH ME!" Sakura howled.

Irritated, Naruto grabbed the back of her head and slammed it on the floor making her fall unconscious. Everyone was happy especially Satsuki that the banshee was finally quite.

"Naruto don't hurt your comrades. But considering that I can finally concentrate on my book I'll let it slide. Just this once okay." Kakashi said trying to scold Naruto.

When finally breakfast came the food was all gone in a matter of minutes. But sadly they had to wait until the pink haired girl woke up and finish eating to finally start their training. Team 7 is in the forest with Kakashi in clutches.

"Alright team today we're going to climb a tree." Kakashi said.

Satsuki and Sakura were confused "But sensei we already know how to." Sakura said.

"No this is different you're going to climb a tree without using your hands." Kakashi said.

"THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Sakura screamed.

"If you let me continue I'll explain. You won't be using your hands but using your chakra by applying them to the sole of your feet. Understand?" Kakashi said. Only receiving one nod and it was from the person he least expected.

"Sign, fine here's a demonstration." Kakashi said as he went up to a tree and started walking vertically. He received shocks from 'Sasuke' and Sakura. 'Wonder why Naruto isn't shocked? Maybe he already had seen this before.' Kakashi thought. He later threw three kunais to his students. "Pick a tree and start climbing it. Se the kunai to mark where you fall from and try to beat it later." Kakashi said.

Satsuki and Sakura each grabbed a kunai and picked out a tree and started. Satsuki climbed the tree but when she got a few feet the bark exploded but she was able to mark the tree.

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain. If you use too little chakra you will fall, and if yo use to much chakra the bark will explode. So you see why this is good right. You have to find just the right amount of chakra to use." Kakashi said.

Receiving glares from Satsuki. 'Now he tells us.' Satsuki thought.

'The damn idiot didn't explain the full details of this exercise or why it's good to do this exercise.' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke kun is so cool to be able to climb that far!' Fan girl thought

"_**CHA! THAT'S OUR SASUKE-KUN!"**_ a voice shouted in the fan girls' mind.

"Um Naruto why aren't you doing the exercise?" Kakashi asked looking at his blond student.

Narto looked at him. "Case I already know this and I've mastered it already." Naruto said signing.

"Really? Prove it." Kakashi said.

Naruto walks up the tree getting shocked looks from Satsuki, Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto stopped when he reached half of the tree.

"See." Naruto said in a bored tone as he was walking back to the ground.

'SO COOL! NARUTO-KUN IS THE BEST!" Satsuki mentally shouted with mental stars in her eyes.

Sakura was irritated that he was showing off. Kakashi was impressed.

"Alright Naruto since you know the tree walking exercise then I'll show the…"

"The water walking exercise. Already know it. I can last 3 hours in the water."Naruto said interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi was shocked that he could do the water walking and Satsuki was screaming like the fan girl she is in her head about how cool and hip Naruto was. Sakura was mentally picturing Naruto's death.

Now if you'll excuse me I have some personal training to do." Naruto said as he walked away.

Naruto found a clear area far from his team and started practicing the new technique kyuubi taught him.

**At Midnight**

Everyone except Naruto and Satsuki were at the dinner table. "AHHHH when is Sasuke-kun going to come?!" The pink haired girl shouted.

"Calm down Sakura I'm sure he will come soon. After all that training he will be starving." Kakashi said as he finished his orange book and took out a green book. Just then Satsuki came in bruised and exhausted from falling from the tree and using too much chakra.

"I (huff) did (huff) it." Satsuki said in Sasuke's voice.

**(AN: anyone wondering how Satsuki finished the exercise in one day I just took the idea from another fanfic that girls have better control of their chakra. Not being sexist or anything but almost every important figures that no one knows anything about other then legends is going to be female like the sage of six path in all my stories and satsuki wants to be there with Naruto for every step of the way cause she's a fangirl call it a kekkei genkai all fangirls have.)**

"Good job Sasuke tomorrow you'll be guarding Tazuna with Sakura and Naruto." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"You better protect me brat." Tazuna said and Satsuki scoffed at him.

Satsuki was in a good mood because starting tomorrow she will be with Naruto and guarding their client. But that good mood was soon gone when Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hn where's dope? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Satsuki said in Sasuke's voice.

"He should be back anytime soon." Kakashi said.

And just then Naruto was in the dining room all covered in dirt and burnt marks. Everyone stared at him.

Naruto looked at them. "What?" Naruto asked.

"What happened to you?" Tsunami asked concerned about the boy.

"Well I accidently messed up on my jutsu more than 5 times and got burnt." Naruto said smiling while scratching the back of his head while facing Tsunami. Satsuki was of course jealous that he wasn't smiling at her.

"Anyway don't worry about me. I'm hungry as hell!" Naruto said and to prove it his stomach was growling. Tsunami giggled at that and went to bring the food that was just made.

Naruto and Satsuki were digging at the food like animals. The boy that was in the room was glaring at Naruto and his team while they were talking about their day happily without any care. He was irritated so much that he slammed his finished bowl of rice and walked to his room not caring about the calls of his name.

"What happened to the brat?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry he must have been tired." Tsunami said and that was enough answer for Naruto as he went back to eating. Naruto had finished his food while the others were still trying to finish half of theirs.

"Ahhh that was good. You're the best Tsunami-san that was one of the best meals I have ever had!" Naruto said smiling. He looked at the time and got up.

"Well looks like it's time to sleep." Naruto said as he stretched and went to his temporary room.

Everyone was still trying to finish their dinner so they could rest as well.

**At midnight**

Naruto woke up from his sleep due to his bladder. He needed to go to the bathroom so he went to the bathroom that was in his and 'Sasuke's' temporary room and yanked it open. When it was open he stopped his movement and his mind was frozen. What he saw was a naked girl with black hair and onyx colored eyes that had shock and embarrassment in it, the girl oddly looked like 'Sasuke' to him. When Naruto finally got out off his stupor he closed the door and opened it again but this time instead of a naked girl he saw Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his waist which disappointed him considering the girl looked cute too him. He then closed the door and opened it again and 'Sasuke' was still there with a towel around his waist.

Naruto then rubbed his eyes and it was still the same. 'I think I used a little too much chakra that I'm seeing things' Naruto thought to himself.

"W-what do you want dope?" Satsuki said stuttering. 'Oh my god he saw my female self. Although I wanted him to know, I didn't want him to know like this!'

"Nothing teme I just need to use the bathroom I need to go really badly." Naruto said.

And Satsuki nodded and got out of the room when she got all her boy clothing.

When Naruto finally did his business in the bathroom he went to wash his hands after he washed his hands he was looking for a towel to dry his hand s when he saw something orange. Orange being his favorite color he couldn't help but be curious. So he grabbed it. What he saw shocked him. It was a orange pair of panty with a red swirl on it.

'Who's is this? I know it's not Sakura's considering she only likes the color pink. It can't be Tsunami-san's considering it's too small.' Naruto thought. Then his mind went to the last person who was in the bathroom.

'Maybe it's teme's heh I doubt it. Maybe its Kakashi's he is known as a pervert maybe he stole these since the books may not be enough for him.' Naruto thought.

He then put them back where he found them and went to bed. His dreams filled with him swimming in ramen and also dreaming about the village as kyuubi was smashing the village.

Satsuki on the other hand was looking at Naruto and was getting nervous.

**~ To be continued ~**

**AN: can people tell me title of a fanfic where Naruto has a brother and they both have sharingan eyes. But naruto's brother dies in front of him and he activates his mangekyo but he loses them and he has his brothers eyes transplanted in him then he activates the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Later he gets adopted into the Uchiha clan and he meets fem Sasuke and other female Uchihas.**

**Also another fanfic where it's fem itachi and mikoto and Naruto paring and Naruto massacred the Uchiha clan by disguising himself as shisui. It's a harem with other girls as well.**

**I also have a request can some write about a Naruto x aqua x lightning paring fanfic or at least tell me if there is one.**

**Or even Naruto and young Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto goes back in time and makes mikoto fall in love with her.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Wrong Impression Chapter 4**

**AN: there will be similarities between the manga and this fanfic which I do not own other then the fanfic and satsuki but any way sorry for posting late school**

**Previously**

'_Maybe it's teme'sheh I doubt it. Maybe its Kakashi's he is known as a pervert maybe he stole these since the books may not be enough for him.' Naruto thought._

_He then put them back where he found them and went to bed. His dreams filled with him swimming in ramen and also dreaming about the village as kyuubi was smashing the village. _

_Satsuki on the other hand was looking at Naruto and was getting nervous._

**Story Start**

It has been three days since the underwear incident and Naruto was sleeping in the middle of the forest with a bird on top of his head. He was tired from his constant use of his jutsu that he didn't know he was running out of chakra. Kyuubi would have given him some of her chakra but she didn't. She wanted to watch Naruto humiliate himself. This is because when Naruto experiences chakra exhaustion, he does random dancing like he was drunk or something.

In the mean time someone wearing a pink kimono was walking through the forest. When he/she saw Naruto sleeping. The person went to Naruto and started poking him. Naruto woke up and saw a beautiful girl in front of him. He immediately blushed.

"Uno what are you doing out here? You can get a cold if you sleep here you know." The girl figure said.

Naruto's brain was dead from seeing a cute girl. His animal side which was his fox side wanted to take her and ravage her till he was tired which would be like a few days or so considering the stamina he has due to the fox.

"Um I was training and no I won't get a cold. I never have. By the way who are you beautiful?" Naruto said putting aside his fear and following his animal side and maybe have sex with her.

"I'm Haku and you?" The now known as Haku said as she rolled her eyes at the beautiful comment. 'They always say that to me when they see me.' Haku thought as he cried inwardly.

"I'm NarutoUzumaki the next Hokage –ttebayo!" Naruto shouted the last part.

Naruto then looked at the basket Haku was carrying. "Uno what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Haku was surprised "Oh I'm just collecting herbs for a sick friend." Haku said.

"Oh really. Then can I help?" Naruto asked

Haku just smiled and nodded. And they began collecting herbs. It was silent for a while until Haku decided to break the silence.

"Naruto-san you're a ninja correct?" Haku asked.

Narutoloked at Haku "YEP! And I'm going to be HOKAGE one day and everyone will acknowledge me! –dattebayo." Naruto shouted. Haku could only giggle. Naruto looked offended that she was giggling at his dream.

"Hey is something wrong with being hokage?" Naruto asked.

"No nothing is wrong. It's just funny at the way you said." Haku said then another moment f silence came. "Hokage huh? That is a big dream. Do you have something to fight for?" Haku asked as he was thinking about his own past.

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

Haku smiled "When a person has something important to protect that's when they can truly be strong." Haku said.

Naruto took his time to think about all his precious people. So far the current hokage's, the Ichirakufamilys', his friends Shikamaru's, Choji's and Kiba's faces appeared on his mind.

Naruto smiled "Yeah! I understand that very well." Naruto said smiling.

Haku smiled back. Haku then stood up and was walking away.

"You will be strong. Let's meet again somewhere." Haku said.

"Sure!" Naruto said smiling.

Then suddenly Haku stopped. "Oh and… I'm a boy." Haku said and started to leave again leaving a shocked Naruto.

'WHAT?! There is no way that could be true! I mean he's cuter Kurenai-sensei and that's saying something.' Naruto inwardly shouted as he saw Haku leave and Sasuke coming towards him glaring at Haku.

Kyuubi however was having other thoughts. **"Hmmm maybe if I play my cards right I could get a yaoi starting." **Kyuubi said out loud.

'I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled at inwardly disgusted at Kyuubi's thoughts.

"**Teehee" **Kyuubi giggled as she stuck her tongue out in a cute way which she failed due to her enormous size.

**With Satsuki**

Satsuki had just woken up from the sound of her portable alarm clock.

"SASUKE-KUN! WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST AND IT'S YOUR FAVITROTE~" The alarm clock shouted.

'Uggggggh why did she have to wake me up. I was having one of the best dreams of my life. Me and Naruto were… hehehe' Satsuki thought perversely. Then she looked around hoping nobody saw her perverted grin. With a sign of relief she got of her futon and looked to her side.

'No Naruto-kun today either. Damn it! I need my naru time!' Satsuki mentally shouted at the sky.

When she got ready she headed down to the living room of their clients. When she got there she was greeted by a heart filled Sakura, a gloomy Inari, a smiling Tsunami, a drunk Tazuna and a Kakashi giggling perversely.

"Hey Sasuke-kun do you wanna go on a date after breakfast?" Sakura said in a fan girl manner.

Satsuki signed "No." And Sakura became dejected. She then looked around for the blond knucklehead but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Na-dope?" Satsuki said.

"(Huff) don't know that baka hasn't come back since yesterday." Sakura said annoyed that Sasuke wasn't talking about her.

Satsuki was getting annoyed by her insulting her future lover but was brought out off her thoughts when Kakashi put his book down on the table which shocked her.

"Sasuke could go out and find Naruto and tell him to come back for breakfast. If he refuses to come tell him that there is ramen and he should come here in matter of seconds." Kakashi said which Satsuki just nodded and acted she didn't want to but in the inside she was jumping for joy.

"He should be at the forest where we had our training maybe even a little farther." Kakashi said after which he picked up his book and went back to reading. Showing serious Kakashi for a few seconds.

Satsuki left leaving a banshee shouting 'NARUTO SHOULD JUST DIE OF STARVATION!' With a sign she started to look for Naruto. She had gone to the clearing where the team minus Naruto did tree walking exercise. But he wasn't there. She was about to go back until she heard someone shout out about being hokage.

"I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE DATTEBAYO~!"

'Only one person shouts that!' Satsuki thought excited that she could get some alone time with the blond enigma.

When she went to the clearing Naruto was in she saw he was talking to a girl which pissed her off.

'That bitch HE' MINE!' Satsuki thought inwardly seething.

"Oh and… I'm a boy." The girly boy said. Which shocked Satsuki.

'(0.0) there is no way she is a boy mean she's cuter than Kurenai and cuter than me!' Satsuki thought.

When the boy was leaving Satsuki was glaring at him thinking that he was lying about being a boy. When the boy was out of sight Satsuki looked at Naruto who was crossed leg in a thinking position mumbling something about the world being a mysterious place.

She then realized she and Naruto were alone. 'This is perfect I can tell him my secret!' Satsuki thought.

"H-hey Nar…" But she wasn't able to finish as Naruto started to yell.

"AHHHHHHH THAT'S GROSS I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY!" Naruto shouted.

Satsuki looked shocked at Naruto's outburst and then blushed when Naruto stared at her.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked angrily.

Satsuki was saddened and was about to cry that he kept calling her that. 'I wish he would call me something more girly, like Suki-chan or kuro-hime' Satsuki thought sadly. But she stopped her moping and got her act together.

"Kakashi-sensei said come back to the house for breakfast." Satsuki said in Sasuke's broody voice.

Naruto just nodded and walked past her without giving a glance. Naruto left the clearing with Satsuki following behind him thinking of ways to tell him the truth about her. But she was broken out of her thoughts when Sakura banshee screamed he male name. She of course was getting sick of it so she knocked her out by pressing a pressure point. She then turned her head to the group of people who were half shocked

"Do any of you have a problem?" Satsuki said as Sasuke. And all the people turned their left and right indicating no.

"Good." Satsuki said as she went and sat beside Naruto and started eating Tsunami's cooking. No matter how much she wanted to deny it Tsunami's cooking was the best she had ever since her mother died. She was sad but then she remembered she still had Naruto even though he doesn't realize it. She looked at Naruto and blush but kept it hidden. Tsunami saw this and was happy for the girl but sad that she couldn't reveal who she really is.

While they were eating Sakura woke up and started banshee screaming and blaming Naruto for being knocked out. Kakashi wanting to read his porn without any interruption told Sakura to eat and not to talk in a commanding voice. Sakura obeyed. While eating Satsuki was trying to get closer to Naruto who in turn kept going farther away from her. When breakfast finished Kakashi told the team to guard Tazuna. Naruto said he wanted to keep training which Kakashi gave permission. Naruto left leaving his teammates to discuss about their schedule.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking all the way to the clearing he was at before going back to the house for breakfast and where he met Haku. The fact that Haku was a boy and was more girly than Sakura, Ino and even Hinata.

'Strange world.' Naruto thought.

When he got to the clearing he did Kagebunshins and told him do to start training. The clones shouted and started but Naruto on the other hand was thinking about all the crazy things that happened.

'First the mysterious girl in the bathroom, then the orange panties, then the boy girl incident. Seriously what is happening here?' Naruto thought.

"**Don't forget 'Sasuke' liking you." **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah that' Naruto replied then a few seconds past and he realized what he said to kyuubi.

"WHAT! THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"**Calm down kit. No need to shout I'm right here you know." **Kyuubi said.

'Take that back then! There is no way Sasuke likes me. For one thing we are both guys!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi.

"**Then if he was a girl then would that change?" **Kyuubi asked.

Naruto thought about it but stopped himself 'HELL NO! Even if he turned into a girl his attitude would still be there. That emo bastard won't find a normal girl that would go out with him.' Naruto said.

"**What if it's not a girl emo bastard is looking for what if 'he's' looking for…" **But kyuubi wasn't able to finish as Naruto disconnected the link.

'Seriously is that all she thinks about. Ero- kitsune!'Naruto shouted in his mind and went back to training.

**Dawn 7-8 pm**

Naruto and his clones were all exhausted trying to figure a way to get the jutsu the kyuubi taught him to do. He later told all the Kagebunshins to go one at a time but all of them went at the same time which later gave the original Naruto a major headache as he was clutching his head from all the information his clones gained. Just then Satsuki came and looked at Naruto in a funny position while screaming.

"Um you okay?" Satsuki said worried.

"Yeah just a headache." Naruto replied.

"Well then let's go back there are some pain killers in my bag." Satsuki said.

Naruto looked at Satsuki who was disguised as Sasuke which he didn't know. "Don't … need it" Naruto said as he still felt the pain.

"Either way you have to come back. Kakashi gave an order for you to come back and report of your training and then eat." Satsuki said in Sasuke's emotional voice. Naruto nodded and went ahead making Satsuki walking behind Naruto.

'I need to tell him. We're alone now, no howler monkey, pervert or drunk bridge builder in sight.' Satsuki said as she looked around the forest.

"Um Na…" but she was interrupted by Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura came and tackled Satsuki.

Satsuki was annoyed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Satsuki yelled which surprised both Sakura and Naruto. Considering 'he' never shouted before.

"S-sasuke-k-kun?" Sakura stuttered.

"I've had it with you! Stop following me around!" Satsuki yelled at Sakura with Sasuke's voice.

Naruto broke out of his stupor and looked at Satsuki. "Don't waste your time teme, she won't listen she'll be back to her fan girling self within 10 minutes. Just leave her and let's go. I'm starved." Naruto said in a serious and dark tone which made both Satsuki and Sakura flinch. But it turned Satsuki on with his commanding voice.

'Wow!' Satsuki thought as she gave a squeal in her head. She followed Naruto leaving a depressed Sakura in the forest.

When they reached Tazuna's house both of them had a race as to who can go to the dinner table first. It was won by Satsuki who looked at Naruto yelling that he would beat her one day. This made her smile internally thinking he was cute. When they sat down Sakura came in and started asking Sasuke for a date. Much to the annoyance of the people in the room.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto yelled as he gobbled all the food. Satsuki was looking at Naruto as he gobbled all the food Tsunami put on the table.

'Note to self ask Tsunami-san to give me the recipe for all these foods.' Satsuki thought.

Unknown to them the boy named Inari was glaring at them.

"AHHHHH! THAT WAS DELICIOUS! SECOND BEST FOOD I HAVE EVER TASTED!" Naruto yells out.

Everyone looks at Naruto when said that and Tsunami looked sad that her cooking was second best.

"Why is it second best?" Tsunami asked and everyone nodded in agreement with Tsunami all except Inari and Satsuki. Inari because he could care less and Satsuki because she knew Naruto's favorite food.

"That's because RAMEN IS GOD"S FOOD! NAOTHING BEATS RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he put his hands up.

Kakashi signed and made a mental note to break him of his ramen. Satsuki was nodding her head agreeing of course no one saw. Tsunami giggled, Tazuna was laughing and Sakura was fan girling over 'Sasuke'.

Inari looked at the laughing blond and the rest of the group as if they didn't give a damn about anything. He finally had enough and stood up and shouted. "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train you're no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glorious claim you make or how hard you work. WHEN FACING THE STRONG THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!" Inari yelled out.

Everyone was looking at Inari while Naruto and Satsuki were remembering their past. Well Naruto was remembering his past while Satsuki was remembering hers and Naruto's.

"Whatever kid I'm not like." Naruto said.

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country yet you're running around being so noisy! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFUL YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" Inari shouted at Naruto.

Something in Naruto snapped. 'I realllly want to kill the brat!' Naruto thought.

"**DAMN RIGHT!" **Kyuubi said in agreement.

"**So it's okay for you pose as a star of a tragedy and cry all day?"** Naruto said darkly with a little of Kyuubi's voice.

"!" Inari was shocked

"**JUST KEEP CRYING ALL DAY IDIOT! YOU SISSY!" **Naruto said darkly.

Inari cried even more.

Naruto got up and left the table with Satsuki looking at his retreating figure.

"NARUTO! YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!" The pink haired banshee screeched. Satsuki was about to go after Naruto until Kakashi told him to leave him alone that he needed to cool his head. Satsuki was pissed at Kakashi. 'He was supposed to act as a sensei and go check if he was okay. Tch he needs to cool his head. Please what he needs is a friend and that's me! Actually I'm his secret lover. Admirer? Slave? Oh who cares I'll figure it out later.' Satsuki thought as she got up and went after Naruto disobeying Kakashi's orders. 'If you call it that?'

Time skip~

Two weeks had passed since team 7 came to wave.

"Goodbye! Please take off Naruto. He pushed hos body over the limit he may not be able to move his body." Kakashi said to Tsunami.

"Okay." Tsunami said happily.

Sakura off course was happy she got to be with 'Sasuke' for the whole day. **"CHA NOW THAT ANNOYING NARUTO IS OUT OF THE WE FINALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO ASK SASUKE OUT WITHOUT ANY DISTRACTION! CHA!" **Inner Sakura screeched.

'CHA SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! EAT THAT INOPIG!' Sakura shouted in her mind.

Satsuki on the other hand wanted to stay behind she wanted to help. She even asked if she could stay back and take care of Naruto. But all she got was "Our mission is to guard Tazuna not Naruto. Naruto is an adult now he can take of himself." She huffed him annoyance she wanted to try some techniques she heard from a certain purple haired jonin said once when she went to the dango stand.

And with that they set to the bridge where their boring mission of protecting and watching Tazuna and other old geezers building the bridge. When they got to the bridge they saw all the workers on the ground.

'Okay maybe not boring anymore.' Satsuki thought.

**With Naruto**

"AAHHHHH I OVER SLEPT!" Naruto shouted as he went to Tsunami.

"HEY HEY Where's everyone?!" Naruto asked Tsunami as he turned his left and right looking for his team.

"Oh Naruto you're already awake? Sensei said you should rest…" But Tsunami never got to finish as Naruto ran to his temporary room and took of his pajamas and into his awesome kill me orange jumpsuit.

"I KNEW IT THEY LEFT ME BEHIND! … I'M OFF!" Naruto shouted

**AN: Same thing happened with the bandit scene too tired to explain**

**AT THE BRIDGE**

Tazuna and team 7 minus Naruto arrived at the scene of a slaughter.

"W-what happened!?" Tazuna shouted as he started to panic.

"(Cough spitting out blood) a-a monster." The worker tazuna held in his arms said.

'Can it be?' Kakashi thought.

Suddenly mist started

'This mist…!' Kakashi thought.

"HERE THEY COME!" Kakashi yelled out.

Everyone went into position and defending Tazuna.

'So he is still alive.' Kakashi thought.

"KAKASHI SENSEI THIS IS… THIS THE HIDDEN MIST JUTSU RIGHT?!" Sakura yelled.

Satsuki on the other hand was shaking.

"Yo Kakashi long time no see. I see you're still with the brats… he's shaking again poor brat." Zabuza said in the mist.

Then suddenly 7 Zabuza appeared.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Satsuki said as Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

'Hmph' Zabuza thought.

"Do it Sasuke." Kakashi said with a eye smile.

Both Satsuki and Zabuza clones went to kill each other. Satsuki managed to kill all the water clones.

'You can't fool me. If I can't do something like this then Naruto won't accept me!' Satsuki thought.

"It looks like the brats have grown… seems like you have a rival eh Haku." Zabuza said.

"It does indeed." Said the ninja with a mist hunter nin mask now known as a Haku.

"It seems my think was right on the mark." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused

"The masked one he's obviously working for Zabuza." Kakashi explained.

"He should take that mask off and face us!" Sakura banshee screamed.

"I'll fight him." Satsuki said in an emo voice.

"huh?" Sakura turned to 'Sasuke'

"Thricking us with that stupid act… I hate bastards like that the most." Satsuki said. 'And Besides this bastard as the same name as that girl/boy that met my Naruto-kun in the forest the day. I'll kill you for trying to steal my Naru-kun!' Satsuki thought.

"YOU'RE SO COOL!" Sakura said in a fan girl way.

"She is way too hung up on him" Kakashi thought while looking at Sakura.

"An impressive young man, even though water clones have 1/10 of the strength the original… still very impressive." Haku said.

"Yes but we have gained the first advantage. GO!" Zabuza ordered Haku.

"Hai!" Haku said as he disappeared and appeared in front of Satsuki.

'What he's that fast?' Satsuki thought.

Satsuki managed to block the masked nin attack.

'Hmmm he can keep up with Haku's speed interesting' Zabuza thought.

"Sakura stand in front Tazuna and don't leave his side. We'll let Sasuke handle him." Kakashi said

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

"I don't want to kill but you won't stand down will you?" Haku said.

"Don't be foolish." Satsuki said with a smirk.

'I don't care if you don't want to kill me! All that matters is that I WANT TO KILL YOU BITCH FOR EVEN LOOKING AT MY NARU-KUN!' Satsuki thought

"I see but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next. Especially since I gained two advantages." Haku said.

"Two advantages?" Satsuki asked confused.

"Yes the first being that we are surrounded by water and the second is that I have occupied one off your arms. You won't be able to block this." Haku said as he got his left doing hand sign.

'What?! With only one hand!' Satsuki thought.

'One hand? I've never seen something like that before.' Kakashi thought

"**Special jutsu flying water needles" **Haku said.

The water surrounding them turned to water needles all aimed at Satsuki.

'Doesn't want to kill? Is that true?' Zabuza thought

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed.

'Remember the training… concentrate my chakra to my feet…' Satsuki thought as she brought her free hand in front of her and form a half ram seal. When the needles came Satsuki was gone.

'He's GONE!' Haku thought surprised then three shuriken came towards him Haku back flipped three times to avoid them.

"You're pretty slow. From now on you'll only be able to run from my attacks." Satsuki said from behind Haku.

Satsuki attacked hime but Haku dodged all the hits except the last kick Satsuki gave him which was aimed at his stomach. Haku went back to Zabuza to lessen the pain.

'WHAT?! Haku lost in speed?' Zabuza thought as he was shocked at what he saw.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Satsuki said arrogantly.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "brats" Sasuke is leaf villages #1rooke. Sakura is the brightest in the village (Sakura: 'CHA!') and the other one is the show off, hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja in the village." Kakashi said.

'Naruto-kun isn't loud and he's not a knuckle head! Besides he's way better than me! When I get my hands on you Kakashi I'll kill you!' Satsuki thought as Kakashi felt a shiver.

"Hehehehe HAHAHAHA!" Zabuza started to laugh

Satsuki: "?"

"Haku do you realize? That we will be pushed back." Zabuza said to his apprentice.

"Yeah… we can't have that." Haku said as he made a sign.

'What's that chill?' Satsuki thought.

"**Special Jutsu demonic ice mirrors" **Haku said and the water surrounding Satsuki changed into ice mirrors.

'What's this jutsu?' Kakashi thought as he started to panic.

Haku then stepped into the ice mirror and the entire ice mirror had a reflection of Haku.

"DAMN IT!" Kakashi said as he charged to the mirrors.

"Hey your opponent is me. Against that jutsu he's finished." Zabuza said as he blocks Kakashi.

"Well shall we begin?" Haku said.

"W-what are these mirrors?" Satsuki said.

"Now I'll show you my real speed." Haku said.

Satsuki was then hit by a barrage of attacks from all direction.

"SASUKE!" Kakashi shouted.

"GUAA!" Satsuki screamed.

"If you get by then I'll kill those two behind you." Zabuza said.

"DAMN!" Kakashi said.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura hollered

"AWWW!" Sasuke was still being barraged.

"I'm sorry Tazuna-san I'm going to leave you for a moment." Sakura said as she got out a kunai.

"Yeah go." Tazuna said as he saw Sakura in the eye.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed as she threw her kunai at the mirror.

However Haku caught.

'He blocked it!' Sakura thought in surprise.

But then a shuriken came towards Haku which scratched his mask making him fall out of the ice mirror.

Haku: "Ug"

This got the attention of both Zabuza and Kakashi as they looked at the source of the smoke bomb.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

'Naruto-kun you came' Satsuki thought as she was lying on the ground bleeding.

'hyperactive, #1 loudest ninja?' Haku thought

"Uzumaki Naruto! Has finall arrived!" Naruto shouted making his grand appearance.

To be continued

_**AN: sorry for not updating for a long time final year of high school gotta get ready for university and too much projects and assignments and tests and the major problem TOO MUCH FANFICTION I NEED TO CATCH UP ON!**_


	6. Chapter 5

Wrong Impression Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for not writing for a long time I had exams, and assignments, and Uni stuff but anyway I'm in university I fulfilled my conditions all that's left is go to presentations and talking to professors and academic advisors. And also I had to look for a job and most of my files are being corrupted cause there was a fanfic I came up with but had to rewrite it 5 times before stopping completely.**

**And don't worry I'll the other ones as well and also I will be submitting a fanfic someone told me to write it's a yugioh GX please do be mean to me. **

**Anyway I have a new idea for chapter 6 I want to think it through to see if it's good.**

**Previously**

"_Uzumaki Naruto! Has finally arrived!" Naruto shouted making his grand appearance._

**Story Start**

Naruto had just made his entrance was getting a major headache from Kyuubi.

"**You dumb idiot I thought I told you to sneak in not make a dramatic entry! Why oh WHY did I have to be sealed in a dumb blond like you! I'd rather be sealed in that bimbo yamanaka than you right now!" **Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head.

'Alright all ready I get that your pissed but what's done is done.' Naruto ssaid back to Kyuubi. Kyubi just puffed her cheeks.

"**If you get killed I'll bring you back to life and torture you and eat you! Understand?!" **Kyuubi said.

'Wouldn't you die as well?' Naruto said. Kyuubi glared at Naruto making him shrink in his mindscape.

"**I said 'UNDERSTAND'!" **Kyuubi said viciouslyNaruto nodded. Naruto was about to say something but was brought out of mindscape when he heard his banshee teammate screech.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF! YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled.

'(sign) what I do to put up with these people.' Naruto thought.

"**Your fault! If you had just listened to me we wouldn't have had to go deaf now would we." **Kyuubi said still angry.

'Alright already I'll listen to you next time just let me shine in the spot light for once.' Naruto said back to the fox.

"**Whatever. Huff"** kyuubi said.

Zabuza threw some shurikins at Naruto. Naruto was ready to block them but the shurikins dropped from beinh hit by senbon needles. Everyone turned their attention to Haku.

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-sama these kids… let me fight them my way." Haku said.

"So you don't want me to interfere? Haku you're too soft… fine have it your way." Zabuza said

"Arigatou Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"Naruto help Sasuke out with Zabuza's partner. He has a kekkai genkai so watch out." Kakashi said as he blocked Zabuza strike.

"YOSH! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Naruto said as he fist bumped the sky.

'Naruto-kun looks awesome! Ouch' Sasuke thought as he got hit by another senbon from the ice nin.

'Damn this bastard! I was just about to imagine Naruto confessing to me. I'm going kill him!' Satsuki thought with fire in her eyes. Haku was looking at Naruto and remembering their conversation.

"Yo, Sasuke-teme I came here to save you." Naruto whispered to Satsuki.

Everyone face faulted except Kakashi, and Zabuza they face palmed. Haku and Satsuki were surprised.

"BAKA! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP SASUKE-KUN NOT GET IN HIS WAY!" Sakura banshee screeched.

Satsuki on the other hand was blushing up a storm due to Naruto and her face being so close together.

'N-Naruto-kun's face is so close. Is he going to kiss me?' Satsuki thought and was about kiss Naruto but was interrupted.

"I see you came ninja-san." Haku said. Naruto turned his head.

"Of course! How do you expect a party to start without the main guest?!" Naruto shouted.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Haku asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said while think what a rhetorical question is.

"ENOUGH JUST FIGHT!" Zabuza shouted. Haku nodded as he took out his senbon needles ready to attack Satsuki and Naruto.

"This will be your final battle." Haku said to Satsuki.

"Heh yeah right. **Kage bunshin no jutsu**!" Naruto shouted as 5 Naruto clones appeared and surrounded him and Satsuki.

"Do you really think clones will save you?" Haku said as he moved through the mirrors destroying the clones in the process and putting needles in both Naruto and Satsuki.

"Well I was sort hoping it would." Naruto said as he turned to Satsuki.

"Oi teme why didn't you melt the ice with your katon jutsu?" Naruto asked thinking that the Uchiha was stupid.

"I did but the ice is a kekkei genkai and can't be melted." Satsuki said almost disappointed at herself for not being any use to Naruto.

"I see." Naruto said to himself.

"**Kit use the new jutsu I taught you." **Kyuubi said.

'Are you sure? I mean teme said that fir jutsus aren't going to work.' Naruto said.

"**No this one will. This jutsu can burn through anything. It is a jutsu that is on the same level as ****amaterasu**** only you don't need a blasted sharingan to use it." **Kyuubi said.

'Right. But I'll use it later. I want to let this guys guard down so that when I use it he'll be killed in the process.' Naruto said to Kyuubi and kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"**Sounds good." **Kyuubi said.

The battle between Haku and Naruto and Satsuki kept going and Satsuki was getting tired from all the jumping and avoiding. She noticed that Naruto wasn't tired at all. She was surprised.

'He was dodging and using clones left and right and yet he still isn't tired. I used my fire ball jutsu like 2 times and I'm tired as hell.' Satsuki thought amazed at Naruto's stamina.

'I wonder how long he last in bed with that stamina.' Satsuki thought as her mind was drifting off. Naruto on the other hand had chills running down his back.

'Someone is thinking of doing perverted things to me.' Naruto thought.

"**Maybe it's that purple haired vixen." **Kyuubi said.

'Which one?' Naruto asked.

"**The one that controls snakes. I mean when she looks at you I can see her undressing you with her eyes." **Kyuubi said.

'Don't remind me. She almost raped me when we played hide and seek a year ago.' Naruto said shivering from the memory.

"**ah good ti…" **Kyuubi was interrupted by Haku.

"Becoming a true shinobi is difficult for me. If possible I wouldn't want to kill you. Nor want you to kill me. But if you come at me I can destroy my heart in an instant and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight, to connect to our dreams." Haku started his speech.

"**Kit kill this bastard for interrupting me the NINE TAILS…" **But sadly she was interrupted again.

"Me for my dream. And you for yours. Please don't hate me." Haku said.

"**KIT SET ME FREE I WANT TO…" **Alas kyuubi was interrupted again. She could only growl.

"I want to protect the people that are precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that persons dream come true. That is my dream. For that I can become a shinobi and I can kill you." Haku said as everyone was looking at him except Kyuubi was glaring at him thinking of hundred ways to torture him and kill him.

"SASUKE-KUN BEAT THAT BASTARD!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura don't egg then on." Kakashi said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Even if they could beat that technique they won't be able to beat the boy." Kakashi said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Hehehehehe They don't have the will to destroy their hearts and kill another person. Haku knows the meaning of true pain of being a shinobi. A real shinobi can't be created from a peaceful village like your village. Because you can't gain the most important thing to become a shinobi. The experience of killing." ZAbuza said laughing at the end.

"Oi no-brows shut up." Naruto shouted. Zabuza stopped laughing.

"Oi Gaki what did you say?" Zabuza said mincingly.

"I said shut up. How would you know I didn't kill anyone in my life? You don't know me." Naruto said.

"Watch it Gaki or I'll skin you a live." Zabuza said.

"Yeah right." Naruto said.

"You think your strong gaki?" Zabuza asked Naruto.

"Hell yes! If I'm not strong then I can't become Hokage no brows. Sheesh I thought you being a A-rank nin would know that." Naruto said and Zabuza was getting pissed.

'THAT BRAT!' Zabuza thought.

"Ninja- san I think you should stop talking." Haku said getting worried for the young jinnchuriki.

"Oi gaki you can't even get out of Haku's ice mirrors what makes you think you can talk big?" Zabuza said trying stay calm. Kakashi at first was going to tell Naruto to stay queit but when he noticed Zabuza getting angry he stopped himself.

'Naruto's taunting is getting on Zabuza's nerve. Now Zabuza's sure to make mistakes. Keep ongoing Naruto.' Kakashi thought getting ready to strike when Zabuza losses control of his emotion.

"You mean this pathetic waste of chakra. Please I can destroy this anytime I want." Naruto said.

"NARUTO-BAKA SHUT UP! STOP SHOWING OFF!" Sakura banshee screeched.

'I can't believe I'm agreeing with Sakura but she's right Naruto is pushing it. What is he planning to do?' Satsuki thought getting scared for Naruto.

"Oh looks like you got a big head." Zabuza said.

"At least I have eye brows on my big head." Naruto countered.

"You damn Gaki!" Zabuza said charging at Naruto but was stopped when Kakashi blocked it with his kunai and kicked Zabuza in the guts pushing him back.

"Naruto that's enough. Don't taunt him any further." Kakashi said.

"How am I taunting when I'm telling the truth." Naruto said with his hands behind his head in a carefree nature.

"Naruto get serious." Kakashi said.

"Tch whatever." Naruto said as he faced Haku's direction and was doing a number of hand signs finally landing on the tiger symbol.

"Let's do this! DATTEBAYO! **Katon: Sea of white flames!**" Naruto shouted. As he connected his index finger and thumb and blowing through the hole. People were shocked at the jutsu Naruto used. Naruto blew out White flames instead of reddish, yellowish, and orange colour. Haku was too shocked at the colour of the flames that he didn't notice that his ice was melting. When he did it was too late to jump to another. Haku jumped out and landed on the ground. But he didn't get out unharmed. Hakuleft hand and left leg was burnt.

'How did he burn the ice?" Were the thoughts of all the people present, except for one 'Naruto–kun is so cooool!'

"H-ho-how did you melt my ice?" Haku asked scared while wincing from the burn he received.

"Hehe not so tough now huh? How I melted it? Well isn't it obvious I used fire. Come on how can you be a true shinobi if you don't know that ice can melt if the surrounding is heated." Naruto said.

"**That's it kit! Show that bastard more fear! Then burn him alive! HAHAHA YOU SEE THAT BASTARD THAT'S YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR INTERUPTING ME THE NINE TAILS F…" **Kyuubi was interrupted again but this time not by Haku.

"THERE IS NO WAY CAN NARUTO-BAKA DO THAT?! YEAH I BET IT WAS SASUKE-KUN! YEAH IT WAS SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched.

"**KILL THAT BITCH!" **Kyubi said in rage.

Naruto was sweat dropping 'Wow you're really not having a good day are you?' Naruto said. His only answer was a growl.

"How did you melt my ice?! My ice was made from my kekkei genkai it is impossible to melt it let alone scratch it!" Haku yelled.

"(Sign) fine my jutsu **Katon: Sea of white flames **is a jutsu that rivals **Amaterasu**. It has the same effect has to burn everything. However unlike **Amaterasu **my jutsu is can be put out with large supply of water." Naruto said. Which only got him confused looks and one look of admiration from the person he least expected Sasuke.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he looked at 'Sasuke'.

"What are you talking about? What is **Amaterasu**? And what do you mean unlike **Amaterasu **your jutsu can be put out?" Haku asked. Naruto signed.

'Idiots! Why do I even have to explain myself anyway? Not like anyone's going to believe me the dope of the village can do a SS-rank jutsu that can burn the whole village to ashes.' Naruto thought.

"**It makes you look smart for a change." **Kyuubi said.

'Hn whatever.' Naruto replied and went back to answering their questions.

"**Amaterasu **is a sharingan technique that releases eternal black flames. These flames will never die out and will keep burning for eternity not even if you pour the ocean will the flames be put out. So if **Amaterasu **to be used on you not even your ashes would remain." Naruto said shocking everyone.

"**Ha look at those fools faces I wish you had a camera to take a picture." **Kyuubi said Naruto mentally nodded.

'Remind me next time.' Naruto said.

"The same thing with my jutsu. Except you can put it out but you're going to probably need 5 Tobirama to put it out. Both jutsus are similar like they can burn anything in their path but only difference is one needs the sharingan. And one can be put out and the other can't." Naruto said as he saw his audience gape like fishes all except Sasuke.

'Why the hell is he looking at me like that?' Naruto thought and kyuubi snickered.

'So cool! This proves it I'm going to bare Naruto-kuns babies. Once we go back to Konoha I'll have Hokage-sama make a marriage contract between us.' Satsuki thought.

'When did Naruto learn a technique like that?! Maybe if I ask he'll teach Sasuke.' Kakashi thought.

'Naruto-baka can show intelligence?' Sakura thought.

"_**CHA! He's smarter than you!" **_Inner Sakura shouted.__

'No he's not I'm the smartest in the academy!' Sakura mentally shouted.

"_**CHA! You don't even understand what Naruto said about those jutsus .He's smarter than you hahhahaha!" **_Inner Sakura said.

'We didn't even learn those in the academy! That's right I bet he's making this up! He's trying to look cooler than Sasuke. Ha that's it.' Sakura said losing her mind.

'This brat is going to be trouble I need to kill Kakashi fast and then go after him. I thought the Uchiha brat was going to be an obstacle but it the loud mouth brat is stronger than everyone present. If he uses that jutsu again Haku's going to die.' Zabuza thought as he increased the fog around them.

'I-I can't believe this. I failed you Zabuza-sama.' Haku thought crying behind his mask.

"Yosh! Let's finish this fight." Naruto said as he ran forward to attack Haku.

'No! Not yet even if he destroyed my ice I can still be of some use to Zabuza-sama! By killing his teammate.' Haku thought as he block Naruto's fist and threw him backwards. Haku took out senbon needles and threw them at Naruto aiming at his pressure points. Satsuki saw this and went in to cover her love. The needles hit Satsuki and she was coughing up blood. Naruto who was behind Satsuki looked at her and was shocked.

"O-oi teme what…" But Naruto then looked at Satsuki and saw that she had taken the needles that was aimed at him.

"Teme why would you?" Naruto said.

'It's because I love you. I wish me and you could have at least gotten married before I died. But I can't even have one of my wishes granted.' Satsuki thought.

"I don't know?" Satsuki said smiling. Satsuki dropped down and Naruto caught her.

"Naruto I wanted to find my brother and ask him why he killed the clan. (cough) Naruto can you do that for me?" Satsuki said. Naruto nodded.

"Is this the first time you see a comrade die in front of you?" Haku asked.

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"This is the life of a true shinobi. You kill or are killed. Your friend understood that and saved you." Haku said.

"Shut up. What do you understand? Sasuke was a jack ass and he had a stick up his ass but he was still strong he still followed his dream even when he saw his family die in front of him." Naruto said as his hair was covering his eyes.

Naruto stared at Haku. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**(Same thing happens and yes he crashes through an ice mirror mostly because Naruto didn't aim at all the ice he aim at the one that Haku was in.)**

**Skip to Haku dying and Zabuza breaking both his arms**

"Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shouted to Naruto. Naruto gave a sad look and looked away from Sakura.

Sakura saw this and was scared "No! No way Sasuke-kun can't…" Sakura started crying as she ran to where Satsuki was laying down. Tazuna followed her so that she didn't get in trouble by her sensei for disobeying his orders.

When they reached 'Sasuke's' body Sakura was crying took Sasuke's head on her lap.

"I loved him. I really wnted to help him fulfill his dream and be with by his side. But now…" Sakura said crying. Tazuna looked away.

'This is the life of a shinobi.' Tazuna thought remembering what Haku was talking about. Even though Sakura was crying she let her perverted mind work. Her hand was touching Sasuke's and inside her mind she was laughing that she was able to touch his body but then noiticed something.

'Huh?!' Sakura thought as she stopped crying and looked at Sasuke.

"Well I see you can't even perform one simple job Zabuza. HAHAHA you look pathetic. People call the demon but all I see is demon wannabe." Gato said as his followers all join in. Gato then looks ta Haku's dead body.

"And this bastard I still have to pay you back for breaking my arm." Gato said as he kicked Haku's face.

Naruto was getting angry at the fat bastard. He then glared at Zabuza.

"Why aren't you doing anything?! Haku protected you he believed you and yet you're letting that fat ass hole taunt his dead body. He threw away his life for you! Without his own dreams… to die as a tool… You bastard you're worse than scum! You're…" Naruto shouted crying but was interrupted by Kakashi covering his mouth.

"Enough Naruto." Kakashi said.

"But…" But Naruto was interrupted by Zabuza.

"Kid not another word brat." Zabuza said as he started to cry.

"You don't need to say another word." Zabuza said Naruto looked at Zabuza tears coming down his own face.

"Kid it pained him to have to fight you… Haku not only fought for me nut also for you guys too. He was too kind. You may be right I am scum. A shinobi is still human. Not an emotionless tool. I've lost. Kid let me borrow your kunai." Zabuza said. Naruto was surprised but nodded. He took out his kunai and threw it to Zabuza who caught it with his mouth.

Zabuza ran towards Gato ready to kill him. Gato ran back to his mercenaries.

"That's enough kill them!" Gato said.

"You got it! One badly injured ninja can't do anything against us." One of Gato's followers said. But then noticed the shadow that formed behind Zabuza.

'A- a demon!' The one that talked thought.

Zabuza cut through the crowd getting stabbed and cuts but he finally got to where Gato was.

"If you want to join your friend then go yourself!" Gato said scared.

"I may not be able to go to where Haku is but I'm going to take you with to hell! Don't worry I'll give you a tour! Even the demon of the mist can become a real devil in hell! This will be fun!" Zabuza shouted as he cut of Gato's head.

'This is good bye Haku. Thank you for everything.' Zabuza thought.

Naruto saw this and was looking away.

"Don't look away. This is the end of a man who lived a difficult life." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded "Yeah." Naruto said sadly.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" A screech from their back made them turn their attention.

"What the hell is wrong now?" Kakashi groaned as he looked at his pink haired student who wan't even in danger.

"S-s-s-sasuke-k-k-kun I-is…" and she fainted.

Tazuna was gaping like a fish.

"What's going on?" Kakashi shouted and Tazuna just point down on Sasuke's body. Sasuke groaned and stood up. Which made both Naruto and Kakashi pop their eyes out.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO DREAM ABOUT MY WEDDING WITH NARUTO-KUN!" Satsuki shouted. Then looked around and saw her teammates that were awake and Tazuna stare at her. When she noticed Naruto stare at her she blushed.

"W-what are you staring at?" She said timidly.

Naruto and Kakashi just looked at her and pointed. Satsuki looked at where ther were pointing and saw that her T-shirt was pulled up and she was shouwing her breast. She covered them and screamed while squatted down.

"KYAAAA!" Satsuki screamed.

'Naruto-kun saw me XD and Kakashi-sensei and tazuna-san TT^TT' Satsuki thought with anime tears coming down.

Both Naruto and Kakashi were broken out of their Trans when they heard Gato's men talk.

"OI you bastard killded out meal ticket. Now how are we supposed to eat?" One of the men said.

"Hey even if Gato died we can still take whatever we want from the village! And these ninjas are already exhausted we easily kill them!" Another shout which was followed by loud cheers from the group and charged at them.

Naruto turned towards Kakashi "Hey sensei don't you have any jutsus to help us in this situation?" Naruto asked.

"I can't after the **Chidori, Summoning jutsu, **and Sharingan I ran out chakra." Kakashi said.

Then an arrow came shooting down down between the two groups. The charging group stopped and looked who shot the arrow. They were surprised at who it was.

"IF YOU COME ANY FURTHER TO OUR ISLAND THE CITIZENS OF THIS COUNTRY WILL COME AT YOU WITH EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!" The citizen of wave shouted. In the front of the group was Inari.

"Inari… you." Tazuna said ready to cry.

"INARI!" Naruto shouted.

"Hehe A hero comes at the last second right?" Inari said with a big smile on his face.

"OF course! Now let me help as well! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!**" Naruto said as five Naruto's appeared.

"EH?!" Gato's men was scared.

'Hm I can always use that… it might fool them.' Kakashi thought as he put his fingers in a cross.

"**Kage bunshin no jutsu! Kakashi version!**" kakashi said as a large amount of Kakashi appeared.

"GAAAAAHH" Gato's followers said.

"Now you want some of this." Kakashi said.

"NO WE DON'T" One of Gato's followers said.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Another said as all of Gato's men left running and screaming.

Both Naruto's and Kakashi's clones dispelled leaving a large amount of smoke giving of.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza.

"It looks like it's over eh Kakashi." Zabuza said.

"Yes." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi I have a request…" Zabuza said.

"What is it?" Kakashi said.

"I want to see his face." Zabuza said

"Sure." Kakashi replied as he put his hiaeti to cover his sharingan eye.

Kakashi picked up Zabuza's body and went over to Haku. Then it suddenly started to snow.

"It's snowing." Naruto said surprised.

"Snow at this time of the year?" One of the villagers said.

'Haku are you crying?' Zabuza thought. Kakashi put Zabuza beside Haku.

"Thanks Kakashi." Zabuza said.

'You have always been by my side Haku. So this time I'd like to be beside yours.' Zabuza thought as he tried to put his hand on Haku.

"If I could I would like to go to the same place as you Haku." Zabuza said and it started to snow more.

"He was born in a snowy village." Naruto said as he started to cry.

"I see he was a boy as pure as snow." Kakashi said. 'You will be able to go Zabuza… together.' Kakashi thought.

**Back at Tazuna's house.**

"So now on to business how long are you going to stay in that henge teme!" Naruto said pissed that the arrogant Uchiha was using his jutsu.

Satsuki mumbled.

"Huh didn't catch that." Naruto said as he and Kakashi both got close to Satsuki.

"I was born a girl! This isn't a henge! Sasuke was a henge!" Satsuki yelled.

"HUH?!" Both Naruto's and Kakashi's world shattered.

"So everything I knew was…" Naruto said.

"**Hahaha I told you didn't I HAHAHAHA" **Kyuubi was laughing her ass off and rolling her cage.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS!" Naruto yelled which scared Satsuki and made everyone in the room stare st him.

"**Oi gaki keep it down." **Kyuubi said still laughing.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Satsuki asked worried.

Naruto looked at her. "Ahhhh yeah just talking to myself." Naruto laughed nervously. But then he noticed what Satsuki said.

'Naruto-kun?' Naruto thought.

"Sasuke did you just use –Kun in my name?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki nodded "It's Satsuki Naruto-kun." Satsuki said scared and sad.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said stuttering.

'What is wrong with her? She's acting like Hinata except she's not fainting.' Naruto thought.

"**That's because she like's you~" **Kyuubi said.

'No! That's wrong! We're both guys and…' But Naruto was interrupted.

"**Hey blonde take a good look. Does that look like a boy? NO! She has breast and big one for her age. And if you ask politely she might let you see her nether region." **Kyuubi said still laughing. Naruto looked at Satsuki, then at her breast and it was true it was pretty big for someone their age. And then looked more down and blushed and smoke and visible smoke was coming of his head.

"Ne Naruto-kun?" Satsuki said as she shook Naruto. Naruto then looked at their position Satsuki was sitting on his lap. But because of that he was able to see her breast through her blue kimono that Tsunami gave her. Naruto had a nosebleed and pushed her off.

"W-why a-are w-were y-you h-hiding your gender?" Naruto said trying to get back to the original topic.

"That's true. And why didn't you tell me? I'm your sensei I should know this." Kakashi said.

Satsuki looked down. "I didn't tell anyone not even Hokage-sama knows. I did it because of the CRA." Satsuki said.

"Why? Jiji can keep a secret. And what's CRA?" Naruto said getting his composure back.

"Yes he can but he can't keep any secret from the civilian council. The CRA is the Clan Restoration Act. It's a law that affects a clan that is almost extinct. If the last member of the clan is male then he is supposed to have multiple wives. But if the last member of the clan is female they use her as a breeding machine and she won't be able to see the light the day." Satsuki said sadly.

Naruto and Kakashi pitied Satsuki. Naruto looked at Kakashi to check if what she said was real and he nodded. Naruto was shocked.

"What kinda bulshit law is that? Who made that stupid law anyway?" Naruto asked and Tsunami agreed at that the law was stupid.

Kakashi signed "It was the Nidaime hokage, Tobirama Senju. The council was furious when Hasirama Senju the Shogai hokage died and took the mokuton with him. The council thought the mokuton was a kekkei genkai and they thought that Tobirama could pass the genes on so he made the law about the whole multiple wives. Then come of the clan heads agreed that if last member was female they would be used as breeding machines. Which by the way ruined the kurama clan. Now none of them can even activate their bloodlines without dying." Kakashi explained.

Naruto then stared at Satsuki "Then if they find out your real gender you're going to…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence he was to disgusted with the council.

Satsuki nodded. "I wanted to be with the person I loved not some pervert that just wants fame and sex." Satsuki said looking at Naruto with a blush.

"Then I think we should kill Sakura." Naruto stated. Which got him surprised looks from everyone.

"W-wha? Naruto do you know what you said?" Kakashi yelled

"Yes I do. But Kakashi-sensei you know as well as I do that no one deserves that kind of treatment. Even said person was a stuck up bastard. And not only that once we get in Sakura is going banshee screech the whole news around the village and Satsuki-chan won't be able to be a ninja." Naruto said.

Satsuki was blushing and crying at what Naruto said. 'He cares about me even though I was a jackass.' Satsuki thought.

"And besides you know Sakura is useless. I'd rather have Hinata on this team than her. And Hinata fainting can actually become useful in some missions where as screeching and destroying ear drums will only piss the enemy of and kill us." Naruto said and Kakashi had no choice but agree to that even Satsuki agreed.

'He's right. No matter how much I hate that pervert white eyed bitch she is better than howler monkey here.' Satsuki though while looking at the unconscious Banshee.

'That is true I mean when Obito fainted that time he saved our butts on that retrieval mission.' Kakashi thought remembering his genin days.

"That may be true but killing a fellow ninja will give you the death penalty." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry we can say that she was raped by Gato and as she felt ashamed of herself he committed shipakku." Naruto said grinning with Kyuubi who thought the idea was good. And Satsuki thought the idea was good.

"Still they would want the body." Kakashi tried to reason.

"Fine let's say we burned down Gato's hideout and didn't know that she was inside because we assumed that she was following Sasuke." Naruto said getting irritated that Kakashi was trying to stop him from killing the howler monkey once and for all so that they could have peace and quiet.

'Not like anyone's going to miss her. People would be happy that the howler monkey died.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto : C" Kakashi said.

"Fine, fine but we better think of something so that Sakura doesn't go blab this all over the village." Naruto said giving up temporarily. He was still thinking of ways to get rid of her so that it doesn't point to him.

"That's true. But wait Satsuki aren't you allowed walking around freely as a girl. I mean you're a ninja of the village that means only the Hokage can make decisions for you not the council or anybody." Kakashi stated. Which when Satsuki thought about it made sense.

'Why didn't I think about that?! I could have gotten rid of the fan girls when I graduated and I could have confessed to Naruto without any problems!' Satsuki thought and started banging her head on the table. Tsunami giggled at Satsuki's antics.

"And also Tsunami-san why aren't you surprised about this?" Kakashi asked and Naruto agreed with him.

"yeah the moment we brought Satsuki we were already here with 20 outfits." Naruto asked.

"Oh that I figured it out on the first night I saw her." Tsunami said eye smiling.  
Naruto & Kakashi: O_o  
They looked at Satsuki to see if that was true.

Satsuki nodded. "It's true she was the first person to find out." Satsuki said and both Naruto and Kakashi were on their hands and knees depressed and repeating.

"I'm a failure as a ninja." Over and over. They stopped when they heard Sakura moving.

"OH crap what do we do?" Naruto started to panic as did Satsuki.

"Quick Satsuki put your genjustu back on!" Kakashi said hurriedly. Satsuki nodded and did what she was told.

Sakura woke up nad looked at her surroundings and saw Tsunami and her team.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You fainted during the middle of the battle while guarding Tazuna." Kakashi said in a fake angry voice but it worked since Sakura was starting to get scared.

"Komenasai Sensei!" Sakura apologized then remembered her touching Sasuke's boobs.

She saw Satsuki and went over to her and put her hands on Satsuki's chest. It was flat.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Satsuki said getting angry in Sasuke's voice. Sakura realized that she may have had a dream and apologized repeatedly. Satsuki was angry that Sakura thouched her breast two times.

'I wish Naruto-kun would touch my breasts.' Satsuki thought disappointedly.

Kakashi filled in on Sakura what happened after she fainted. And Satsuki, Kakashi and Naruto were having private conversations as to what to do when they got home. The yagreed that the hokage needed to know this and see if he could do anything to help. Although Naruto wanted to be far away from Satsuki or nay girls he became friends with Satsuki for real this time. While the three were helping Tazuna with the bridge Kakashi told Sakura to train in the forest because she did nothing the whole time they were fighting. Sakura had to be dragged to the forest by Kakashi because she didn't want to be separated by her Sasuke-kun. While Sakura was out training Tsunami was paying dress up with Satsuki. Occasionally Naruto joined in with his sexy no jutsu. Which by the way gave Satsuki new ideas. Some ideas included Naruto, Satsuki, and Naruko in a threesome or Naruto, Satsuki and clone henged as Mikoto Uchiha Satsuki's mother in a threesome. She even made a mental note to ask Naruto to do a transformation like that for her so that they could have lesbian sex. **(I don't know how to lessen the perversion of that line Sorry! TT^TT)**

It was the day the bridge was finished and Team 7 was leaving. The whole village came and was saying their farewells to team 7. Inari was in the front trying hard not to cry.

"Yo Inari it's alright to cry as long as your happy." Naruto said.

"I'm not crying but its okay for you to cry ni-san." Inari said.

"Are you kidding me shinobi's don't cry." Naruto said as he turned his back to him.

'Yeah then what are you doing dumbass.' Sakura thought but then turned her attention to Satsuki.

Everyone waved goodbye.

"Hey tou-san what are you going to name the bridge?" Tsunami asked.

"What about 'The awesome Tazuna bridge to heaven"? Tazuna said.

"Hell no." Came the reply of many people. Tazuna was moping and saying "But I built the bridge."

"How about the 'The great Naruto bridge'." Inari suggested.

Lot of people agreed.

"That's good but I feel like we should call 'The awesome Tazuna bridge to heaven'" Tazuna said

"NO!"

**With Team 7 In front of the gates of Konoha**

"Finnally HOME!" Naruto shouted as both Izumo, and Kotetsu the ethernal chunin laughed at his antics.\

"Go to have you back Naruto-kun." Kotetsu said.

"Good to be back! You have no idea how much of a head ache I have from howler monkey." Naruto said pointing to Sakura.

"HEY!" Sakura yelled.

"HAHAHA I can imagine." Izumo said while taking his finger out of his ears.

"Alright let's Sakura you can go home. Sat-uh Sasuke and Naruto come with me to the Hokage." Kakashi said. Sakura was about to yell that where Sasuke goes she goes but Kakashi told her they would be talking about porn with Hokage which made her go home.

Kakashi signed and went with Satsuki and Naruto to meet the Hokage.

**Hokage room**

Team 7 minus Sakura entered the Hokage room. They were able to catch the Hokage not doing his duty but reading icha icha. The hokage put the book away and smiled at the team.

"Where's Sakura?" the Hokage asked.

"She's dead." Naruto stated.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Hey if you let me finish I would have said in my mind." Naruto said.

Kakashi signed. The hokage chuckled at the scene.

'This is just like Mianto and Kakashi when Kakashi said Obito died.' Hiruzen though to the time where he had little paper work.

"Any way how was the mission?" Hiruzen asked.

"Awesome!" Naruto said fist bumping the sky. Hiruzne gave a chuckle Naruto.

Kakashi signed and said. "Hokage-sama we have something to tell you."

**To be continued**

**AN: Please don't be mean o me about my new fanfic someone told me to write it.**

**AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE TT^TT**


	7. Chapter 6

Wrong impression Chapter 6

**AN: Before we begin I would like to thank FireFoxImr for helping me. Read his story 'The five samurai's of konoha' and 'Naruto the lightning demon' thanks.**

**Previously **

_Kakashi signed and said. "Hokage-sama we have something to tell you."_

**Story start**

The Hokage looked at team 7 minus Sakura with a confused expression.

"What is it?" The old Hokage asked.

"Satsuki you can put it down," Kakashi said while looking at her. Satsuki nodded and put the illusion down. Sarutobi Hiruzen was frozen with shock at what he was seeing. He had seen many things over the years, from Jiraya getting beat up by women for peeking in the women hot spring to kushina and Mikoto beating up Jiraya which was not a pretty site. Hell he even saw Uchihas laugh excluding Obito he was never normal. But never had he ever seen an Uchiha deciding to use his surrogate grandson's perverted jutsu. Sad to say the god of shinobi fainted.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! / JIJI!"

It took the hokage 30 minutes to wake up.

"Sasuke please put the henge down so we can talk." Hiruzen said.

"Um Jiji that's not a henge. That's Sasuke's real gender or Satsuki." Naruto said.

"W-what do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"What he means is that Sasuke was just a henge and that Sasuke was actually a girl named Satsuki." Kakashi said.

"That's impossible! All medical records state that Sasuke is a boy!" Hiruzen yelled.

"Um I never actually went to hospital for medical checkups. I used one of my deceased cousins records changed the name and dates of birth and date of updates. The nurses really didn't care because they were distracted with the whole last Uchiha topic and gave me pity." Satsuki said.

'I have people to fire!' Hiruzen thought.

"Okay that tells me how you got past medical records. What about the genjutsu how'd you get past the Hyuga byakugan." Hiruzen said.

"What do you mean? Hyuga's never used their byakugan on me. Each time they looked at me they gave me a scowl and looked away." Satsuki said rolling her eyes.

'Hyuga's have really gotten arrogant.' Hiruzen, Kakashi and Naruto thought.

"Alright so what do you want me to do? And if you kept it a secret for this long why tell me? You know I would have to tell this to the council." Hiruzen said

"Well Hokage-sama we were hoping you wouldn't tell the council and also if there were some way she could be herself." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep acting like I have a stick up my ass. And I want all the fan girls to leave me alone." Satsuki said.

"Um I could but then there will be a large panic and that would cause a riot in Konoha. And I don't think anyone wants that." Hiruzen said Satsuki was depressed.

"Is there anything you can do?" Satsuki asked depressed.

"Hmmm well I can think of one thing. You become a chunin, and then I give you an A-rank mission where I can say Sasuke died or betrayed Konoha. And then wait a few months and you can come back as your female self but then you would have to give up the Uchiha name." Hiruzen explained his plan.

"Um jiji why can't she just reveal herself? She is your ninja and is currently the head of the Uchiha clan. So the civilians have no say in this matter." Naruto said with a 'are you senile' expression.

"Yes, Naruto-kun that maybe so but that would still cause panic in konoha." Hiruzen explained to the blond jinchuriki.

"So what? Just do what any kage would do to a civilian kill them or better yet send them to this Ibiki dude that I keep hearing about." Naruto said bored expression while missing the horror expression from both kage and sensei with the mention of Ibiki. Everyone as shocked at what Naruto said. Satsuki however thought about it.

"Hmm isn't banshee girl from a civilian family?' Satsuki thought with a evil grin plastered on her face.

"N-Naruto-kun d-do y-you know what you just said?!" Hiruzen shouted. Naruto looked at him with the same bored expression he had before and nodded.

"Yeah. Civilians have no business in shinobi matters. They think being shinobi is easy while they complain about how hard their life is. Besides they should've all died for gossiping about an S-rank secret." Naruto said with a passive expression. Kakashi agreed with Naruto. But then stopped and realized something.

'When did Naruto become so dark? In the academy he was an idiot. Now he's acting like Kushina-sama when she saw sensei with Icha Icha.' Kakashi thought.

"Um Naruto as much as I agree with you I don't want Konoha to be another Kirigakure. But how about this. After Satsuki-chan becomes chunin she can reveal herself." Hiruzen said.

"Fine, you just have to take the fun out of everything don't you jiji." Naruto said.

Hiruzen signed. "Anyway for the time being Satsuki-chan you will have to keep your disguise on longer." Hiruzen said. Satsuki nodded sadly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Satsuki said with her head down.

"However I will upgrade your genjutsu so that not even the byakugan can see it." Hiruzen said Satsuki was grateful.

"Naruto, Kakashi I would like you two to go home and rest. Kakashi I want a written report on the mission but cut out the part about Satsuki and you know what chakra. Do I make myself clear." Hiruzen said in a Hokage manner.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi saluted and disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto left through the window. Hiruzen looked at Satsuki.

"Well then shall we get you a new genjutsu." Hiruzen said and Satsuki gave a smile.

**Uchiha Compound 4 Hours later night time**

Satsuki came home after finally getting her new genjutsu. The genjutsu was better than before cause the byakugan won't be able to detect it. And even Kurenai Yuhi the genjutsu mistress would have a hard time breaking it. She was happy but she forgot to mention about arranging a marriage contract between her and Naruto. She was depressed about that. She undid the genjutsu returning to her original gender. She flopped on her bed while giving out a heavy sign.

"I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing? I bet he's thinking of different ways to kill Sakura." Satsuki giggled.

**In a busted up apartment**

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed. He wiped the snot off and looked out his window.

"Someone figured out my plans to kill the banshee. Damn I hope they don't report me." Naruto said out loud.

"**That's why you should have killed her during your mission in wave." **Kyuubi said.

'Is it because she cut you off while you were talking?' Naruto asked the vixen.

"**OF COURSE! WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS TO INTERFERE WHEN I THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE WAS TALKING!" **Kyuubi yelled.

'Sheesh stop with the shouting it's giving me a headache. Besides I can't kill her. All the blame would go to me. Her mother is my number one hater.' Naruto said.

"**Screw those whore bitches!"** Kyuubi said.

'I'd rather not. Banshee screeches might be contagious.' Naruto said and Kyuubi agreed while laughing.

**Back with Satsuki**

"Damn why couldn't we kill Sakura? She's so useless and doesn't do anything. Not even in D-rank missions. I wonder if I complain would they kick her off the team." Satsuki said then realization came.

'A team with only me and Naruto-kun!' Satsuki thought. She jumped up from her bed.

"First thing tomorrow I'm going to complain to Hokage-sama!" Satsuki shouted. Satsuki took out a piece of paper and started writing a list of things that Sakura never did or failed to do and an essay as to why she should be kicked off the team. Satsuki had just finished writing 20 pages of her self assigned assignment. She then looked at the clock. It was 11:30 pm.

"Woah it's this late gotta rest for tomorrow's training." Satsuki said as she got to her drawer and took out her orange panties and bra with red swirl on the center each. She got her bath robe and towel and went to take a shower. When she got in she hung all her clothes. She started the water and turned the water to warm. While she was showering her thoughts went to the blond jinchuriki and dropping the soap that was in her hand.

**Lemon (Really sucks)**

Satsuki was taking a shower and was too much in thought to notice that someone had opened the door to get in the shower. The person that entered took off his clothes and went behind Satsuki so that she wouldn't notice him. He used his right hand and covered Satsuki's mouth so that she wouldn't scream or bite her tongue off.

"MMMM!" Satsuki panicked until she heard the voice of the intruder.

"I stil can't belive that you hid your gender from for so long Satsuki-chan." The person said.

'NARUTO!' Satsuki saw the intruder.

"MNMAMRMUMTMO!" Satsuki could only say due to her mouth being covered.

The now identified Naruto snaked his left hand to Satsuki's breasts and gave them a squeeze. Satsuki was moaning from the feeling of her breasts being massaged.

"Mmmm." Satsuki moaned.

While messaging her breast Naruto also pinched her excited nipples. "MMMM!" Satsuki moaned as she was in heaven.

"When I let go of my hand you better not scream." Naruto said waiting for Satsuki to nod which she did. Naruto let go and pushed against the wall of the bathroom. Naruto then put both his hands on her breasts and massaged them earning him multiple moans from Satsuki.

"N-Naruto w-what a-are y-you doing here? N-not that I'm not happy that (moan)." Satsuki was trying to say before Naruto squeezed her nipples harder making her moan.

"I came here to punish you for hiding your gender." Naruto said as he moved his hand to her nether regions slowly. Satsuki was still moaning. Naruto's left hand reached her nether region and was pleasuring her to the point…

**Lemon end**

She was broken out of her thoughts as she slipped on the soap that she dropped.

"Ow!" Satsuki moaned in pain. She then picked up the soap and glared at it.

"Damn it soap why did you ruin my fantasies." Satsuki said angrily. (Soap sweat drops)

Once Satsuki had finished showering and drying herself of she turned off the water got ready and made herself instant ramen for dinner. Once she finished her ramen she turned all the lights off and dropped on her bed due to exhaustion. She was praying to whatever god that was watching over her to give her a dream about her and Naruto. But instead got a nightmare about Naruto and Hinata. She off course woke up screaming repeating that it was a dream, she looked at her clock and realized that it was 6 am. 1 hour early before having to go to team meeting. She wanted to go back to sleep but she didn't want to have the nightmare about Naruto and Hinata again. So she decided that she would make lunch for her and Naruto. She was planning to have Naruto feed her or the other way around. She started making bentos and was humming a happy tune her deceased mother always hummed.

**7 a.m.**

Satsuki was walking down the street carrying a plastic bag with a happy aura surrounding her. All the villagers looked at her male form and had only one thought. 'He got laid.' Satsuki was ignored all the stares that she was receiving. Because all she cared about was giving Naruto the bento she made. She wanted to go to the training ground and meet Naruto knowing that he would come early. And as she went into the training ground her previous statement was correct. Naruto was there and was already doing some training. She saw 10 Naruto's doing tree climbing exercise, and approximately 35 Naruto's fighting one Naruto. What she saw next amazed her Naruto had moved really fast so fast that she couldn't keep up with him without turning on her sharingan which activated unconsciously. In a mater 10 seconds 35 clones went up in smokes. Satsuki was in awed at his speed.

'If he trains hard enough he'll be Hokage in no time.' Satsuki thought. Satsuki was about call him but was blocked by none other than their annoying teammate Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN! HOW ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura screamed. Satsuki swore she lost her hearing.

'Damn this bitch! I think I'm deaf. Damn I don't want to be a mother that's deaf!' Satsuki thought.

"Hn." Satsuki sounded and was going to Naruto to give the bento she made but was stopped yet again by Sakura.

"EHH SASUKE-KUN DID YOU MAKE BENTO FOR ME AND YOU! I'M SO HAPPY!" Sakura screamed happily. Satsuki glared at Sakura.

"Tch! This isn't for you. This is for Naruto-k… Naruto." Satsuki said catching herself from saying Kun in the end of Naruto's name. Sakura had a look of horror.

"W-what? Why! I'm your girlfriend! And why that baka he didn't do anything to deserve the bento you made!" Sakura shouted.

'What did this bitch say?! I DON'T ROLL THAT WAY! And did she say about Naruto-kun not derserving the bento I made!' Satsuki mentally shouted.

"Listen here Haruno Naruto deserves this bento and much more for what he did on the mission. He saved our lives and he beat Haku something not even Kakashi could do easily! SO SHUT UP!" Satsuki shouted at the scared Sakura.

Naruto by this time stopped what he was doing too look at the commotion. This earned him a kick in the face from a clone. Naruto was on the ground holding his jaws.

"OW! Can't you see I was distracted?" Naruto shouted

"Sorry boss." The clone that kicked Naruto said.

"Tch whatever." Naruto said as he dispelled all the clones that he created which gave him a headache which was gone as fast it came. Naruto then dusted himself off and went towards the girls.

"What are you shouting about now?" Naruto said pissed that someone disturbed his training. Satsuki looked at Naruto's eyes and knew that he was angry and was shaking. Sakura on the other hand was being a retard and talked back.

"That's none of you business what happens between me and my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted. Satsuki glared at Sakura.

"Well then can you keep it down some of us are trying to become ninjas and not pretend." Naruto said the turned to see that Satsuki was staring at him and her face was red.

"And what's wrong with you teme? Why are you staring at me for?" Naruto asked. Satsuki knew this was her chance to give him the bento.

"Um t-this i-is for you. I made it this morning." Satsuki stuttered. Naruto would have been creeped out if he didn't know that the boy in front of him was a girl under a genjutsu. Naruto was about to refuse but was stopped when Kyuubi spoke.

"**Kit take the bento!" **Kyuubi shouted.

'Why? It's probably a prank.' Naruto said back to Kyuubi.

"**Kit think back to the wave mission did she seem like she could even do that. She was stuttering way too much and she's doing the same right now. Besides you haven't eaten anything since you woke up." **Kyuubi stated. Naruto signed and had to agree since he was hungry especially after his warm ups.

"Fine hand it over." Naruto said Satsuki wanted to yell to the world but she stopped because she was Sasuke.

"Hmp here." Satsuki said in a Sasuke manner.

Naruto took it and went to the nearest tree and sat down and opened the bento and started eating.

Satsuki wanted to go and feed him but Sakura ruined that plan by coming here. So Satsuki went and sat beside Naruto and opened up her own bento and started to eat. Sakura followed Satsuki and sat beside her. She saw Satsuki use her chop stick to grab a squid. Sakura closed her eyes and opened her mouth thinking that her Sasuke-kun would feed her but after a few minutes when nothing went inside her mouth she opened her eyes only to realize that Sasuke finished his bento. She was on all four of her limbs and had a depressed aura.

Satsuki looked at her and glared. 'You think I would feed you after ruining my time with Naruto and not being able to fulfill one of my desires. Screw you HOWLER MONKEY!' Satsuki shouted mentally.

Naruto was about to start his exercises again since he finished his food that Satsuki gave him. Which he was thankful for.

'I hate to admit it but that was good.' Naruto thought.

"**Sure was. I'm just glad you took a break from eating ramen." **Kyuubi said.

'Well whose fault is that?' Naruto said back to Kyuubi with a glare.

But before Kyuubi could make a comeback Kakashi came in a swirl of leaves.

"Yo!" Kakashi eye smiled. When he opened his eyes he saw shocked looks from all his students.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"Y-you're on time!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi looked at the sky and faced Naruto and eye smiled again.

"Guess I am." Kakashi said.

"WHY?! You're usually late!" Satsuki shouted.

"Well we will be having a training session with team 8. And Kurenai threatened that she would rip up my precious icha icha." Kakashi said holding his book close to him.

'That's why.' Were the thoughts of the three gennin.

Naruto looked at the icha icha in Kakashi's hand.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei can I read that." Naruto asked curious.

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Baka do you even know what that book is! You can't read that!" Sakura shouted as she hit Naruto on the head.

'That bitch!' Satsuki thought.

"Why?" Naruto asks.

"Because they are perverted!" Sakura stated.

"So what I read those before." Naruto said as he pulled out two icha icha. Kakashi and Satsuki were wide eyes.

'Naruto-kun reads those!' Satsuki thought in excitement.

'Those editions!' Kakashi thought shocked.

"N-Naruto those editions are… where'd you get them!" Kakashi was stuttering.

"Oh you mean Icha icha charismas carols and Icha icha valentine heartbreak. Yeah I found them in front of my door on my 10th and 11th birthday with frog post card saying happy birthday." Naruto said.

"C-can I r-read them?" Kakashi asked hopeful and stars surrounding him. Naruto was in a thinking position.

"Sure if you let me read some of yours." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded as he runs through the gates of the training ground forgetting that he could just shushin there.

10 minute past while team 7 was waiting for their sensei but he didn't show up yet.

"WHY DID HE LEAVE!" Sakura screeched. Naruto was about to punch her lights out and so did Satsuki but were stopped when they heard another voice.

"HEY DEADLAST!" a canine looking boy shouted. When team 7 turned their heads they were greeted by team 8.

"What do you want mutt." Naruto said in a dangerous voice.

"You bastard!" The canine boy shouted.

"K-kiba-kun I think y-you c-calm d-down." A girl with white pupil said while blushing and hitting her index fingers together.

"Fine! Only cause you asked Hinata-chan." the now known as KIba huffed. Hinata nodded and said a soft thanks and looked at Naruto and blushed ready to faint. Naruto saw this and looked ready to explode.

'Great. She's looking at me. What's the point of even looking at me if she's going to faint when I say one letter.' Naruto thought.

"**Let's not forget having a nosebleed when she steals your underwear." **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah that too. I was almost accused of murder and was almost put in jail if it wasn't for that neko masked anbu I would have.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"**That's why we should do something to her. But what?" **Kyuubi thought as she got a perverted grin on her face.

'Not happening.' Naruto thought as he read what was on kyuubi's mind.

"**What?" **Kyuubi asked

'I know you're thinking about me raping her. Which I doubt it would be considered rape.' Naruto said back to Kyuubi.

"**I was just thinking of using the Uchiha and having the Hyuuga have a cat fight over you." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto gave a confused look.

While the chat between Naruto and Kyuubi was happening Satsuki had other thoughts.

'This bitch is looking at MY Naruto-kun! I WILL KILL HER!' Satsuki thought with a burning passion.

'Now what do I do.' Satsuki thought as she was glaring at Hinata who was having memory flashes of being tied up and hung in the class room.

Sakura only had one thought.

'Hinata better stay away from MY Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

Kurenai the sensei for team 8 was feeling the tension between her student Hinata and Team 7 tried to break it.

"Ne Where is Kakashi I thought I told him to be early?" Kurenai said getting a lighter from her pouch.

"He was here but he left 10 minutes ago! I can't believe he did that!" Sakura screeched and kiba had to cover his ears due to his sensitive hearing.

"Wait he was actually on time?" Kurenai asked shocked. Team 7 nodded. Kurenai thought that the world was ending as she was looking at team 7 and see if they were lying to protect their sensei.

"Yeah shocked us. I thought the world was ending or something." Naruto said.

Kurenai looked shocked and was standing still until she was broken out of it when Kakashi came through the gate of the training ground.

"Here Naruto I brought my special icha icha. So can we trade." Kakashi said in between breaths.

Team 7 was shocked that he ran to his house to get his icha icha to trade with Naruto.

'What the hell?' Team 7 thought.

"Kakashi why did you leave your team to get more icha icha and not only that you corrupted Naruto in your perverted ways!" Kurenai yelled.

But Naruto went to Kakashi and looked at the books.

"Hmm I'll take the icha icha hot spring break and icha icha kunoichi secrets." Naruto said as he took the books he wanted and gave the ones that Kakashi wanted which shocked everyone in team 8.

'Naruto reads those!" Were Kurenai and Kiba's thoughts

'N-Naruto- k-kun…' Hinata thought as she blushes a deep deep red.

'Buzz… Naruto… buzz… has… buzz… joined… buzz. The club.' Shino thought as he grinned which could not be seen due to his coat.

"YES! I have two rare icha icha books!" Kakashi shouted as he started reading Christmas carols. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Alright enough goofing around let's start training I already wasted 50 minutes of training." Naruto said after he put his newly acquired books away in his pouch.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright first we will do some jogging around the training ground and later after a short break we will do some light sparing." Kakashi said his eyes not leaving his new book.

Everyone nodded as they started their jog. Naruto being ahead of everyone while. Satsuki following behind Naruto. Kiba desperately trying to catch up. Followed by Shino and Hianta and lastly Sakura far behind everyone.

After 2 hours everyone was breathing heavily except Naruto.

'What's wrong with them?' Naruto thought.

"**Not everyone has god like stamina like you kit." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded his head at that.

After 10 minutes of break they were lined up. Naruto was between Satsuki and Hinata who was about faint.

"Alright so your sparing partners are going to be…" But Kurenai was interrupted by Kiba.

"Sensei! I want to fight dope!" Kiba shouted.

"Not interested. I'd rather fight Shino." Naruto said wanting to test himself fighting someone who can suck his chakra. Shino looked at Naruto and was honoured. He wanted to fight someone who practically had unlimited stamina. And someone who had a large chakra pool.

"What you scared to face me!" Kiba taunted. Naruto signed as he took a kunai from his pouch in a speed that rivalled a jounin and pointed the kunai at Kiba's throat.

"I'd rather fight someone who is calm and cool rather than a loud idiot like you." Naruto said in a dark voice which sent shivers down Kiba's spine.

Satsuki had hearts in her eyes. Which freaked out Kurenai.

"Alright the partners will be like this. Naruto vs. Shino, Sasuke vs. Kiba, and Sakura vs. Hinata." Kurenai said.

"I want fight Hinata." Satsuki said.

"What?" Kurenai said.

"I want to fight Hinata and not dog boy here." Satsuki said in a Sasuke manner.

"Why?!" Kurenai asked as Hinata suddenly felt more fear then she should have and more memory flashes of the time she was tied in the ninja academy class.

"It's an Uchiha and Hyuuga thing. Every time an Uchiha has a chance to fight a Hyuuga they take it. And vise versa with the Hyuugas. You could say it's a clan tradition for the members to go to adulthood." Satsuki said lying.

'I just want to beat her up for looking at MY Naruto-kun.' Satsuki thought.

"Well it's kinda true, when the Uchiha's were still alive both the Uchiha and Hyuuga did battle a lot." Kakashi said remembering the bad old days when he was chased by the Uchiha police forces and Hyuuga guard forces. And them making a game about who can get the book out of his hands.

"O-okay it will be Naruto vs. Shino, Sakura vs. Kiba, and Sasuke vs. Hinata." Kurenai said.

"First will be Naruto and Shino." Kurenai said.

Naruto and Shino were both in a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to hold back Shino." Naruto said smirking.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Shino said emotionlessly but if you concentrated you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Hajime!" Kurenai shouted.

Naruto moved in front of Shino and punched him but instead punched a bunch of bugs.

'Damn bug clone.' Naruto thought as he started feeling some of his chakra being drained.

Naruto then flared his chakra with a little bit of Kyuubi's chakra killing all the bugs that were attached on him.

Shino appeared far behind Naruto and released more bugs Naruto switched places with a log that was beside Shino. Naruto took that chance and low kicked Shino making him fall backwards. Naruto then used his elbow and hit Shino in the chest. Lucky for Shino he was able to gather a swarm of bugs at the targeted area and able to lessen the blow. Shino got up and created a barrier of bugs. Naruto knew that the moment he entered his chakra would be drained so Naruto covered himself with chakra with a tiny bit of Kyuubi's chakra and jumped through the barrier. The bugs that were in his way died and Naruto them placed his left fist in front of Shino's head and right fist in Shino's chest. He used chakra to cover them and pressed them one Shino's body making Shino fly back and hit a tree.

The audience were shocked except Kakashi and Satsuki. Kakashi was too busy reading. And Satsuki was mentally cheering.

'That's my Naruto-kun!' Satsuki thought.

'How did the dead last beat Shino who was second to Sasuke?' Were Kurenai, Kiba and Sakura's thoughts.

Hinata on the other hand wanted to be happy for him but she thought that would be bad because her teammate lost to Naruto.

'What should I do?' Hinata thought.

"Alright next. Kiba and Sakura." Kakashi said not really surprised especially considering what he saw in wave.

'That's nothing. Naruto was going easy on him. If he was serious we would have bugs for dinner.' Kakashi thought.

Kiba and Sakura got in a fight stance.

"I'LL BEAT YOU AND PROVE I'M WORTHY OF BEING WITH…." Sakura was interrupted.

"START FUCKING FIGHT!" Naruto shouted.

"Hajime!" Kurenai said. And Sakura was down with one punch from Kiba.

"Alright next is Sat-Sasuke and Hinata." Kakashi said catching himself from calling Sasuke's real name.

Satsuki and Hinata were in a fighting stance. Satsuki stance showed confidence and power while Hinata was shaking and showed lots of opening.

"Hajime!" Kurenai shouted.

Both of them activated their doujutsu. Satsuki activated her sharingan and Hinata actibated her byakugan. Satsuki ran for a straight attack because she was confident and knew she would be able to dodge Hinata's attack because of her sharingan.

Satsuki saw that Hinata was going to attack from the left and knew that Hinata was aiming for her tenketsu. Satsuki blocked Hinata with her right hand and used her left hand to hold Hinata's right hand and pushed chakra to her right leg and kick Hinata in the stomach. Hinata was sent flying back and was stopped by the tree that was behind her. Satsuki was about to go after her but was stopped by Kurenai saying that she was the winner. Satsuki huffed and went to stand beside Naruto.

"Alright team 7 that was good. Well except Sakura you could have done better." Kakashi said.

"Team 8 you are going to need more practice. That's why we won't be doing any missions for awhile." Kurenai said.

When Team 8 left Kakashi turned to his team and put his book down.

"Alright let's go do some missions." Kakashi eye smiled and team 7 nodded as they all started to walk together to the hokage tower.

On the way Satsuki noticed that the people around them were glaring at Naruto. While Naruto was sending some KI to them and making them tremble.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they were greeted by the old hokage and a man with glasses who was wearing a light blue robe with dark blue sleeves. And a dragon design on the front of the robes and the ends of the sleeves.

"Hmm team 7 what are you doing here?" The aged hokage asked.

"Team 7 requesting for a mission." Kakashi said.

"Oh I don't have any D ranks but how would you like to take a C rank. I know you just got back from your previous mission just yesterday but this…" Hokage was interrupted.

"We'll take it!" Naruto said.

"Naruto you don't even…" sakura began to say but Satsuki interrupted her.

"I agree with Naruto." Satsuki said. Sakura agreed right after Satsuki agreed.

Kakashi signed. "What is the mission Hokage sama?"

"The mission is to help find Kaoru Oozora." The man said.

"O-Oozora!" Sakura shouted and team 7 looked at her.

"What's wrong with you howler monkey?" Naruto asked.

"Baka you don't know the Oozora family. They are one of the ten richest families in the elemental nations. They could probably buy Konoha if it wasn't for Hokage sama threatening them that it was his village." Sakura said.

"Oh so a civilian family that has its head under their asses. I see." Naruto said.

"Baka show some respect!" Sakura said hitting Naruto on the head.

The man chuckled "It's okay. I know that the Oozora family isn't well liked especially after what we have done in the past years." The man said.

"Um who are you?" Satsuki asked.

"I am your client and the personal butler of Kaoru Oozora. Tooru Nakashi." The butler bowed.

"You're a useless butler aren't you? Losing your master." Naruto said as he puts his head behind his back. Tooru steps back at the insult and goes down on all four in the corner depressed.

"It's not my fault Oozora-sama doesn't want to get married to Shizuka-sama." Tooru said in the corner.

"He ran away because he didn't want to get married." Naruto deadpanned. Toru nodded.

"He usually does this. Runs away from home and disappears for a week or less but never for 11 days. And the wedding is in two weeks!" Tooru shouted depressed.

"That is why you will need to escort Tooru-san and help him find the heir to the Oozora family before the wedding." Sandaime said.

"Where was he last seen?" Kakashi asked.

"He disappeared when we stopped to get some fresh water. When all the servants came back the guards that were guarding him were knocked out. I left them to come here and ask for help. Please help me find him because I don't want to suffer Shizuka-sama's wrath for losing her fiancé or Kaoru-sama's Parents wrath! Last time was bad enough!" Tooru shouted with tears.

"And do not fail this mission. If you do Konoha will lose face with other villages. Understand?"Hokage said.

"Oh alright let's get this bastards rich ass and drag him to his wedding." Naruto said Tooru hiped up when Naruto said this.

"I'm an Uchiha I never fail a mission." Satsuki said with Sasuke's smirk. Sakura just acted like a fan girl.

"By the way is there anything we should know about this guy? I mean he has to have at least some training to knock out trained guards for a civilian." Naruto said cautiously.

"Yes, Oozora-sama was trained by one of the best samurai from iron village. He is skilled enough to be ranked chunin on the ninja rooster." Tooru said.

"Okay let's go!" Naruto shouted as he fist bumped the air. And Satsuki copying what he did.

To be continued…

**AN: I am planning to make a harem for this. And no I do not need suggestions. I have it covered it will be Naruto x satsuki x ? Only two girls and no I will not put any konoha girls. I got this. AND NO HINATA OR SAKURA! I DISPISE HER UNLESS IT'S A NARUKO X HINATA OR NARUKO X SAKURA THEN YEAH THOSE ARE GOOD! AND IF ANY OF YOU SUGGEST THEM I WILL SEE YOU IN COURT! By the way the harem is just to get rid of Howler monkey.**

**And I have a request do you any of you know a fanfiction where the pairing is Naruto x serah where Naruto is banished for 7 years after the Sasuke retrieval mission and Tsunade is dying nad wants to see Naruto. **


End file.
